Daughter of a Ranger
by Caladhiel999
Summary: The daughter of an Elven Lady and a Dunedien ranger, only ever have seen her father 3 times in her 17 years of life she journys with the Fellowship. Follow her as she discovers who she really is. Rated M for violence, drinking, very strong romance and some frightening scenes.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

My name is Gilraen daughter of Aragorn. My mother's name is Arwen Undomiel. I live with my parents and grandfather in Imladris. I have not seen my father in almost 14 years. He travels a lot and my mother tells me he helps people. I have only seen him one time 13 years ago. I always remember that day. He brought me a pendant called the Evenstar. I still wear it to this day. He told me I was beautiful just like my mother and that I had to be strong just like him and protect her.

Today is my 17th birthday. I woke up and looked out my window. Every day I hope that I see my father come home. And every day I am disappointed. I heard a soft knock on the door.

I looked up and saw my mother walk in.

"Edinor veren Gilraen!" She said.

I smiled and she hugged me.

"Hannon le Naneth." I said.

"~I cannot believe you're already 17. I wish your father was here for this.~" She said.

I sighed and looked away.

"~Then where is he?~" I asked.

"~He is helping…..~"

"Naneth! You have been telling me the same thing for 14 years! When will he come back? When I am 28?" I asked.

She sat down on my bed.

"Gilraen I know not when he will return. He is a ranger. He knows many people and helps many people. But he loves us and whenever he can he comes back. You must understand that." She said.

I looked out the window for a minute. I sighed and then looked at my mother.

"~I have to find him. Please understand…..I am 17 and I have to see my father. I don't want to wait anymore.~" I said.

She stood up and put her hand on my face.

"~I knew this day would come. And I knew it would come soon. Which is why my gift to you is no toy.~" She said.

She took my hands and took me to her room. She opened a trunk and picked up something. She turned and handed me a sword. I looked at her in surprise. She smiled.

"~This is Hadhafang. This sword belonged to your grandfather before me. Now it is yours.~" She said.

I unsheathed it and looked at it.

I smiled and nodded. I sheathed the sword and hugged my mother. When we separated she kissed my cheek.

"~Go…..and be safe.~" She said.

I nodded and left. I packed a bag and grabbed the bow my father had sent me for my birthday last year. I changed into cloths that were worn so people would not know I was an elven princess. It was true I looked more like an elf, and I did not want people to know that. I looked in the mirror and nodded. I went to the stables. My mother had given me her horse when I had first learned to ride. I smiled and saddled him. I mounted him and started to ride.

For 3 days I had been riding until I decided to rest. I thought that since I was out looking for my father I would head to Bag End to see my friend Bilbo. His birthday was coming up and I hoped to wish him a happy birthday. I gave Asfaloth my horse some food and water and then lay down. When I woke up it was already dark out. I shrugged and mounted Asfaloth.

"Noro lim." I said.

He galloped forward. Another 4 days had passed and I knew I was close to the Shire. I soon heard humming. I turned and saw an old man riding forward in a wagon. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you lost my dear?" He asked.

"No sir. I am heading for the Shire. I have some old friends there." I answered.

"You seem very familiar. Have we met before?" He asked.

"No I cannot say we have. Who are you? I can see you are a Wizard." I said.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. Or Mithrandir as some call me. And you my dear?" he asked.

"I am Gilraen." I said.

He bowed his head and smiled.

"You are an elf are you not?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I am heading to the Shire as well. We share the same road." He said.

"I would be glad of your company Master Gandalf." I said.

He smiled and laughed. I smiled and we continued. Soon a familiar looking person came running forward. He smiled when he saw me. It was Frodo. Bilbo's heir and nephew.

"Gilraen!" He said.

I smiled and then he looked at Gandalf and tried to look upset.

"You're late." He said.

Gandalf looked up at him.

"A Wizard is never late Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to!" He said.

The two of them stared at each other and then we all started to laugh.

"Its wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo said.

He leapt into his arms and hugged him. I smiled and Gandalf smiled.

"You didn't think I would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" He said.

"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!" Frodo said.

I smiled at his eagerness.

"Everything? Quite curious for a hobbit. Most unnatural." Gandalf said.

Gandalf explained what had been going on and then Frodo jumped out of the wagon. We soon came to Bag End. Gandalf knocked on the door and I stood behind him.

"No thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well wishes or distant relations!" Bilbo shouted from the house.

"And what about very old Friends?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo opened the door.

"Gandalf?" he asked.

"Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf!" He said.

Bilbo went and hugged the old wizard. Then he saw me and his smile widened.

"Little Gilraen! I haven't seen you since you were 6! How old are you now my dear?" He asked.

"I turned 17 7 days ago." I said.

He smiled and I knelt down and hugged him. He then had us come in.

"I have a few bottles of the old Wynyard left! 1296! Very good years! Almost as old as I am! It was laid down by my father! What say we open one eh?" Bilbo said.

"Just tea for us. Thank you." He said.

He turned and almost bumped the chandelier. But as he turned again he hit his head on the woodwork.

"Ho!" He said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes yes I am fine." He said.

I nodded and I went into the kitchen. Bilbo gave me a sandwich and I thanked him and ate. He then went looking for Gandalf who appeared in the kitchen. He smiled and came inside. There was a knock at the door and then an angry voice. Bilbo went to the window and then gasped.

"Sackville Bagginess!" He said.

Gandalf and I were confused.

"They're after the house! They have never forgiven me for living this long! I have got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging around the bed all day never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again mountains Gandalf! And then settle down someplace quiet where I can finish my book." Bilbo said.

I smiled and then looked out the window wondering where my father was.

"Tell me Gilraen how is your mother Gilraen?" Bilbo asked.

"She is just fine thank you Bilbo." I said.

"Who is your mother?" Gandalf asked.

"Lady Arwen Undomiel." I said.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"You are his daughter." He said.

I looked at him and so did Bilbo.

"I knew you were Aragorn's daughter the moment I laid eyes on you." Gandalf said.

I looked away. I took the Evenstar out of my pocket.

"He gave this to me 14 years ago before he left. I haven't seen him since. I left Rivendell to find him. I came here to wish Bilbo a Happy Birthday. But then I had to go and find my father." I explained.

"He is at the Village of Bree. You will find him there. However around there they call him Strider. It is about 4 days from here. I have always wanted to meet you. I am glad I finally have." Gandalf said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Gandalf. And Happy Birthday Bilbo." I said.

They thanked me and then I left. I saw Frodo on my way out.

"Are you leaving already? Are you not going to stay for the party? Merry and Pippin would want to see you." Frodo said.

I smiled and knelt down.

"I wish I could. But I have to find my father. Say hello to them for me. And keep them out of trouble." I said.

I kissed his forehead and then mounted Asfaloth. I rode out of Hobbiton and towards the village of Bree. I managed to make it there in no less then 3 days. I stabled Asfaloth and then went walking through the streets. I pulled up my hood and found an inn called the Prancing Pony. I walked inside and found the Innkeeper.

"Excuse me sir. I am looking for someone they call Strider." I said.

He looked at me and I lowered my hood.

"I am sorry miss. I haven't seen him for almost 3 months now. Is there anything else I might help you with?" he asked.

I smiled and asked to book a room. He nodded and showed me to where I could stay. I thanked him again and looked out the window. I saw people walking through the streets and going into shops and going home. I smiled and lay down on the bed.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Reunion

I stayed in Bree for a month. The innkeeper Mr. Butterbur was very kind. One night he came to my room with news.

"Miss Gilraen….Strider just walked through the door. I thought maybe you should know." He said.

"Thank you sir. I will be down shortly." I said.

He smiled and then left. I put on a cloak and hooked my sword to my belt. I grabbed my bag and made the bed. After I had seen my father I would be leaving. It was raining outside. I walked down the stairs with my hood up.

"Which of you is the man they call Strider?" I asked.

They looked into a corner. I saw a man sitting there smoking a pipe. He looked at

me and I walked over to him.

"You are Strider?" I asked.

"That depends on who is looking for him." He said.

It was my father alright. I was mad. He had the nerve to speak in riddles to me. I slammed my hand on the table.

"~Don't play games with me!~" I said.

Now he looked up at me.

"~You speak the Elvish language?~" he asked.

"~Yes. And now I must ask if you know who I am.~" I said.

I lowered my hood and looked at him. He looked at me and shook his head. I was hurt. How could a father not know his own daughter? I took the Evenstar out of my pocket and threw it on the table. He gasped and then looked at me.

"Gilraen!" he said.

I nodded.

"~Where have you been for 14 years of my life?!~" I asked.

He sighed.

"~Answer me Strider!~" I said.

He looked at me surprised.

"~I have had things to do. I always return you know that.~" he said.

I shook my head. I grabbed the Evenstar and left. He called my name but I ignored him.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw Merry and Pippin! I ran forward and turned them both around.

"Merry! Pippin! What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We came with Frodo and Sam." Pippin said.

I saw two more Hobbits come forward. It was Frodo and Sam. I had never met Sam but I knew he was Frodo's gardener and good friend. I smiled at Frodo and Strider returned to his corner. I looked over at him with tears in my eyes. I walked over to him and the Hobbits followed me.

"~I want nothing from you. For the past 14 years I have taken care of myself. Every day I have looked out my window hoping to see you! And everyday I didn't see you…..I thought you had been killed. I watched mother wait for you. With her heart breaking everyday you didn't come home. Grandfather was more of a father to me then you were. You are not my father!~" I said.

I then turned and walked out the door into the rain. I mounted Asfaloth and rode towards home. A few days later I stopped to rest. The place I stopped at was called Weathertop. However that night I heard the shrieks of the Nazgûl. I hid behind a rock and Asfaloth ran off. I saw the wraiths approach. However they were heading for the top. I knew there was someone up there who needed my help.

I ran up and heard the screams.

"FRODO!"

I gasped as I realized it was the hobbits. I screamed and jumped out to fight the wraiths. Merry and Pippin saw me. I could not hold off all of the wraiths forever. I saw Frodo out of the corner of my eye. He took out a ring and put it on his finger. He disappeared!

"FRODO!" I shouted.

I fought off a wraith and saw one stab at thin air. Then I heard a horrible scream. I turned and saw Frodo reappear. I ran over and dropped down next to him with Sam. Then I heard another yell. I saw my father come. I stayed with Frodo. However one of the wraiths was coming up behind my father.

"NO!" I shouted.

I ran and drew my sword. I blocked the wraiths sword from my father. I fought the wraith and I saw my father turn and look at me.

"~Gilraen move!~" he shouted.

I jumped away and my father threw a torch at the wraith. It ran off shrieking.

"STRIDER!" Sam shouted.

We both ran to Frodo.

"Help him Strider!" Sam said.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine. Gilraen ride ahead of us." My father said.

"No I am staying…."

"~Do not argue with me! You are my daughter whether you like it or not and I will not have you get hurt! Now GO!~" he said.

I glared at him and then ran off. I whistled and Asfaloth came. I jumped on his back and rode towards Rivendell. However half way I stopped. I could not just leave Frodo. I would not. I turned around and raced back. I saw my father. I jumped off Asfaloth and quietly drew my sword. I put the dull side to his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" I asked.

He pushed my sword away and stood up.

"~I told you to get away.~" He said.

"~Frodo is my friend! I will not leave him!~" I said.

I rode back to where the Hobbits were. I jumped off my horse.

"Frodo." I said.

The others looked at me in wonder.

"Lasto beth Nin. Tolo dan na galad." I said.

It did not work. Frodo looked away and I knelt down beside him.

"Frodo!"

I dabbed the sweat from his brow. My father put Athelas on his wound.

"He is fading. He's not going to last! I must get him to my grandfather!" I said.

My father picked Frodo up and put him on Asfaloth.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." He said.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im!" I said angrily.

"Andelu i ven!" He argued.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." I said.

He looked at me.

"I do not fear them!" I said.

He nodded and I mounted Asfaloth.

"Gilraen! Ride hard. Don't look back." He said.

"Noro lim Asfaloth! Noro lim!" I said.

_*Hear my voice. Come back to the light._

_*Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses._

_*I am the faster rider I will take him._

_*The road is too dangerous._

_*Frodo is dying! If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._

_*Ride fast Asfaloth! Ride Fast!_


	3. Flight to the Ford

Chapter 3

Flight to the Ford

It was morning and I was riding as fast as I could. I soon heard the hooves of other horses. I looked around and saw the wraiths were catching up to me. I was scared but I was more worried for Frodo. I rode faster but soon all of the Nazgûl were chasing me.

As I raced past a pine tree it cut my cheek. I ignored the stinging pain and kept going. One of them rode up along side me and reached its hand towards Frodo.

"Noro lim Asfaloth!" I cried.

He rode faster and soon got in front of the wraiths. Soon we crossed the ford. The wraiths stopped.

"Give up the Halfling! Half-breed!" one said.

I drew my sword.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" I said.

They drew theirs and came forward.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" I said.

The river swelled and a flash flood came. However I had lingered too long. Frodo began to make strange noises and I lay him on the ground.

"Frodo! No! Frodo don't give in! Not now!" I said.

But I was too late. I hugged him.

"What grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him." I said.

Thankfully other elves came and found me. They rushed Frodo back and I followed. My mother came out and smiled at me. She hugged me and then I went inside. From my window I saw my father and the hobbits arrive. I was wearing my favorite black and red dress. I saw my mother run out to my father. She kissed him and I shook my head. How could she so easily forgive him?

"Gilraen! Come down!" My mother called out.

I sighed and went down.

"Gilraen your father has come home." She said.

"I have already seen him. I found him at the Prancing Pony in Bree. He didn't even know who I was until I showed him the Evenstar. I have nothing more to say to him." I said.

I turned and walked away. No one pursued me. I slammed the door to my room. The only people I let in were Merry and Pippin. They had been my best friends for several years. However when Frodo woke up they wanted to be with him and I understood. I wondered outside in a glittering white dress. I did not know that other people had arrived. I was sitting in the gardens when someone came up to me.

"~I am looking for the Lady Gilraen. Do you know where I might find her?~"

I looked up and saw another elf. Although he did not look like he was from Rivendell. I stood and smiled at him.

"~I am she. May I ask who you are?~"

The elf's eyes widened.

"~I have not seen you since you were a child. You look like your mother. I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. I was hoping I would see you. I used to play with you when you were a child. How old are you now?~" he asked.

"~17.~" I answered.

He bowed and kissed my hand.

"~I had this made for you Lady Gilraen.~" he said.

He handed me a circlet. It was beautiful.

I smiled and allowed him to put it on me. He smiled and nodded.

"~It suits you.~" he said.

"~Thank you for this beautiful gift. I am afraid I have nothing for you Lord Legolas.~" I said.

Then I picked a beautiful red rose from the garden and handed it to him. He smiled and took it. However my father came over.

"Gilraen I…."

However I would not hear it. Tears came and I said goodbye to Legolas and left. I hated my father for leaving us. He had left for 14 years and now he thought he could just come back and everything would be alright. I walked through the halls and soon I found myself back in the gardens. I was near the small river. I fell to my knees.

"Lady Gilraen?"

I looked up and saw Legolas. He came running to me. He dropped down next to me.

"~Are you alright?~" he asked.

"~My father is Aragorn. He left for 14 years! I found him at the inn at Bree. He didn't know who was until I told him! He didn't know his own daughter!~" I cried.

He hugged me.

"~I'm sorry. I must seem like a child to you.~" I said.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"~No…..I knew Aragorn was your father. But I knew not he had been away for that long. I am so sorry Gilraen.~" he said.

I smiled and stood up. He smiled and stood as well. He wiped the tears from my face.

"~Thank you. I'm glad I met you again. Although I must say I really don't remember you.~" I said.

He smiled and leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"~Try looking in that supposed secret drawer of yours.~" He said.

I smiled and turned red.

"~It is getting quite late. Perhaps I should take you back to your room.~" he said.

I took his arm and he escorted me back to my room. Once we said good-night I immediately opened the secret drawer that I had completely forgotten about for 6 years. Inside I found portraits of Legolas and I when I was a child. Inside I found a note from him to me.

Lady Gilraen,

You are only six now but I know you shall grow to be a beautiful elven princess. I know you shall forget about this drawer that we made but I know you will find it again. When you were born…we were betrothed. But your father did not want to force you into anything. Even though he is my very best friend he wanted you to be happy. I know you may not be comfortable with this and I understand. I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do. It is your choice. But know this. I have always loved you. Since I first saw you, met you, spoke with you I loved you. Forgive my boldness, but I must speak my heart. Now that you know it is your decision.

Love from,

Prince Legolas Greenleaf

I put the letter down and smiled. So Legolas had been in love with me from the moment he saw me. I knew what I had to do. But I was afraid to do it.

"~I'll tell him when I know he still feels the same.~" I said.

I folded the letter and carefully put it in my rucksack. I the laid down and went to sleep.


	4. The Council of Elrond

Chapter 4

The Council of Elrond

When I woke up the next morning I put on the circlet and dressed in a beautiful white dress with pink in the sleeves. It was still very early but I was awake and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I walked down to a bridge where I saw my parents. I hid and listened.

"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" My mother asked.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen."

"Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?"

He looked at her and sighed.

"You said you would bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

My eyes widened.

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you. Then face all the ages of this world alone." She said.

She put something in his hand but I couldn't see what it was.

"I choose a mortal life." She whispered.

"You cannot give me this!"

"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart." She said.

She closed his fingers and then kissed him. I shook my head and walked away. I walked to a small meadow that I liked to go to. I sat down and then heard footsteps. I stood and hid behind a tree. A man came walking into the meadow.

"I'm sure I saw her." He said to himself.

"Excuse me sir. May I ask what you are doing here?" came another voice.

I peeked around the tree and saw Legolas. I smiled and listened carefully.

"I saw a beautiful elf woman walk here. I had to see if she was real. Do you know of whom I speak?" he asked.

"No I do not. But I suggest you leave. This is the property of the Princess of Rivendell. She may be kind but she has worked hard to keep this area cleansed. So if you wouldn't mind sir." Legolas said.

The man nodded and left. Legolas was about to leave but I ran out to him.

"Legolas." I said.

He turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back and walked over to him.

"~I read the letter.~" I said.

I saw him blush a little. I walked over and took his hand.

_*_"Le meluvan úne ar alye lúmessen tenna nurucilie."

I smiled and hugged him. When I pulled away he smiled at me.

"~I love you.~" I said.

"~I love you too.~" He said.

I smiled and hugged him again. He then pulled away and looked at me again.

"~I have to go to the Council. I will find you afterwards.~" he said.

I nodded and he left. I walked back to my room and on the way I passed the shards of Narsil. I saw the council. I hid and listened.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Grandfather said.

Frodo walked forward. He laid a golden ring on the table. It was the One Ring. The man who had walked into the meadow earlier spoke.

"So it is true." He said.

People looked at the ring with a mixture of fear and hatred. Except for the one man.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's Bane" The man said.

He was reaching his hand out towards the ring. My grandfather stood up.

"BOROMIR!" He shouted.

However Gandalf now stood and spoke.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." He said.

I closed my eyes in pain and tried not to listen. When it stopped I opened my eyes.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Grandfather said angrily.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf said.

However the man named Boromir spoke again.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir said.

I rolled my eyes. Then my father spoke.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Ada said.

Boromir looked at him and walked forward.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He asked in a nasty tone.

I stood and walked out.

"That is my father!" I said.

Everyone looked at me. Legolas smiled and grandfather smiled too.

"My…..my lady! It was you I saw in the forest! But how can you be the daughter of a ranger?" he asked.

Now Legolas stood.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said.

Boromir looked at him.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.

I turned and looked at my father in shock.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor.' Legolas said.

I looked at him in anger. He had hidden so many things from me. And now he was suddenly the heir to the throne.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He said.

I glared at him. He sat back down. My grandfather pulled up a chair for me by his side. I sat down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

Grandfather stood up.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He said.

Boromir sighed in aggravation. A dwarf stood with his axe.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked.

He tried to destroy the ring with his axe. However his axe shattered and he fell to the floor. I gasped and dropped to my knees next to the dwarf. I helped him up and had someone repair his axe.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here posses. The Ring was made in he fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you…must do this." Grandfather said.

I looked around and no one seemed to wish to speak. Boromir spoke again.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more then just orcs. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waste land. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisons fume. Not with ten thousand men could you even do this. It is folly." Boromir said.

I stood angrily.

"Did you not listen to my grandfather!? This affects us all!" I said.

Now Legolas stood.

"The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli spat.

"And if we fail what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!?" Boromir asked as he stood.

Gimli jumped off his chair.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli said.

Now all the elves stood and I ran forward and got between them.

"No one trust an elf!" Gimli said.

Now everyone was arguing. However I heard a small voice.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

I turned and saw Frodo.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He said.

I looked at him. He was so brave. My father and everyone else stared at him.

"Though I do not know the way." He said.

Gandalf walked forward.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said.

He smiled and my father stood.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you. I will." He said.

He walked forward and knelt down in front of him.

"You'll have my sword."

I smiled and walked forward. He looked up at me.

"You're my best friend Frodo. I cannot let you go alone. I am with you until the end." I said.

He smiled and hugged me. I then stood next to him.

"And you'll have my bow." Legolas said.

I smiled and nodded.

"And my axe!" Gimli said.

I smiled again but Legolas did not seem happy. The next person who walked over worried me. It was Boromir.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council…..then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

He stood with us and then Sam came running to us.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam said.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Grandfather said.

I smiled as Merry and Pippin came running out.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry said.

They ran up to us and I put my hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway! You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…..quest….thing!" Pippin said.'

I held back my laughter and Gandalf was laughing silently.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said.

Pippin started to nod but then looked at his cousin in shock.

"10 companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Grandfather said.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

This time I laughed.

*_I love you for better or worse till death do us part._


	5. Farewells

Chapter 5

Farewells

I followed my father. He walked into a deep part of Imladris. My father stopped at a grave. There was writing. I read it carefully.

"Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. I gave hope to the Dunedein, I have kept none for myself." I said softly.

I knew this was the grave of my grandmother, Gilraen. I had been named after her. I then heard my grandfather.

*"Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." He said.

"In her heart you mother knew you would be hunted all your life. That you would never escape your fate. The skill of the elves can re-forge the sword of kings, but only you and Gilraen have the power to wield it."

I looked at my father. He did not look at him.

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it. And do not want my daughter to become a target. You know that is why I kept away all these years. To protect my only child." Ada said.

My eyes widened.

"You two are the last of that bloodline there are no others!"

I turned and ran away. I bumped into Boromir. I stood up and looked at him.

"I think you should stay here in the safety of your home my Lady. War and battle is no place for a girl." He said.

I glared at him.

"Hold your tongue Boromir! I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I saw that look in your eyes when you looked at the ring! I am going to protect Frodo. And not just from orcs and things like that, but from evil within. Now if you'll excuse me." I said.

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I smirked and flipped him onto the ground. I looked at him.

"Do not ever touch me again." I said.

I walked away and joined everyone else. Legolas held his hand out to me. I took it and stood beside him. My father and the others soon joined us. My father looked at me and I held his gaze. I entered his mind.

"~I did not know you left to protect me. I am so sorry Ada. I love you.~"

He smiled at me and I smiled back and winked. He stood with us and my grandfather came forward.

"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. Of you who travel with him neither oath nor bond is laid to go further then you will. Farwell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you." Grandfather said.

I put my hand to my chest and bowed. I looked at my mother. She smiled and then looked at my father. She looked upset.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo turned and started to walk out. I heard him whisper to Gandalf.

"Mordor Gandalf? Is it left or right?" He asked.

"Left." Gandalf said.

I smiled and Legolas and the others followed me out. However I turned and saw my father. He was looking at my mother. There was a strange look between them. I turned away and kept walking.

We had been traveling for days. Finally we stopped at a mass of rocks. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight. Gandalf was sitting and smoking with Gimli and my father was watching Boromir and the hobbits. I sat down next to Legolas.

"~What are you doing?~" I asked.

"~I don't really know. Thinking I suppose.~" He said.

I looked at his hand and moved mine closer to it. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back and I put my hand on his. He held my hand and I smiled at him again.

"~Do you…..~"

"~Love you? Yes I do. I think I have always loved you. Ever since I was a small child. I will always love you Legolas.~" I said softly.

I laid my head against his chest. I listened to his heart and closed my eyes. However he pulled away and stood up. He was looking into the distance. We both saw a small black shape coming towards us. I was interrupted by a cry. I turned and saw Merry and Pippin tackle Boromir to the ground. I smiled as my father stood up.

"Gentlemen that's enough!" He said.

He tried to pull Merry and Pippin off of Boromir but they grabbed his legs and flipped him onto the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. However I then heard Legolas shout.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" My father shouted.

Legolas grabbed me and threw me underneath a rock. He then slid in next to me. We watched as black birds flew over us. As soon as they were gone we came out of hiding.

"Spies of Saruman! Our passing south is being watched. We must take the pass of Carahdras!" Gandalf said.

I nodded and we all left. On our way up the mountain we stopped to rest once more. Later that night I sat alone away from everyone else. Legolas came and found me. He looked up at the sky. He then sat down next to me. I didn't look at him.

"~Gilraen…..Your father is only doing what he thinks is best for your mother.~" He said.

Now I was confused. I looked at him.

"~I don't even know what you're talking about.~" I said.

He looked away and would say no more on the subject. I rested my hy head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. I looked at him. He looked back at me and we moved closer to each other. As we were about to kiss we heard Gimli snore loudly. We jumped apart. We both turned red. I stood and walked a little farther way. Legolas followed me. I smiled and hid. He called my name. I grabed him from behind. He smiled and looked at me.

"~You are so beautiful.~" He said.

I smiled and put my hand on his face. He leaned forward and finally our lips met. We stayed that way for a long time. When we seperated we smiled. Legolas looked at me.

"~Gilraen…..when I thought we were to be betrothed my heart leapt with joy. And when your father objected to this I was crushed. But now I am asking you for myself.~"

He got donw on one knee. He then pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"~Lady Gilraen daughter of Aragorn and princess of Imladris…will you be my wife?~" He asked.

"~Yes. I would love nothing more.~" I said.

He smiled and put the ring on my finger. He then picked me up and swung me around. I stroked his face with my finger. "~We should go back before everyone else wakes up.~" I said.

He nodded and we walked back hand in hand. Everyone was waking up and I grabbed my bag. I hid the ring from my father. Legolas smiled and we walked side by side. We were soon knee deep in snow, well most of us were. The hobbits were up to their waists. On the way up Frodo slipped and fell. I ran back and helped him up. My father was behind him. Frodo felt for the ring, but he did not have it. I looked up and saw Boromir pick it up.

"Boromir." My father said.

"It so strange a thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt. Over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He said.

"BOROMIR!" I shouted.

He looked at me.

"Give the ring to Frodo." My father said.

Frodo and I stared at him. He walked forward.

"As you wish. For I care not." He said.

Frodo snatched the ring away. My father and I looked at Boromir. He smiled and tousled Frodo's hair. I saw my father take his hand off his sword hilt. My eyes widened. I looked at Boromir and then walked back to Legolas.

*_She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe._


	6. Journey in the Dark

Chapter 6

Journey through the Dark

As we went further up the mountain it snowed heavily and and the snow was over out heads. I was half human, so I did feel the cold. Unlike Legolas who had his arms around me so I would not freeze. However we both heard somegthing.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf shouted.

A bolt of lightning struck and snow and rockes fell. I ducked.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn!" My father shouted from behind.

"NO!" Gandalf said.

He stood on the edge of the mountain and raised his staff.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" He chanted.

However Saruman was stronger.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"

More lightning struck and this time we were all burried in the snow. Legolas and I surfaced and started to dig up the others.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan! Then take the West Road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" My father said.

"We cannot go over the mountain! Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested.

I froze in fear. When I was younger, I was never allowed to leave Rivendell. So I had spent many hours in the library. I had read about the Mines of Moria. My mother had later burned that book for it had scared me. However I never forgot what I read.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

I looked back and saw Merry and Pippin had gone completely white. They were shivering.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines." He said.

"So be it." Gandalf said.

We made our way back down the hill. I held onto Legolas's hand the whole way. When we made it down the hill we stopped to rest. I went off by myself. However my father followed me. I sat down near a small river. My father sat down beside me.

"~Gilraen I know you are afraid of the mines. Even when I was away I was linked to you and your mother. And when I visited your mother told me of the book you read about Moria. She told me you wouldn't sleep for weeks. She told me she also had it burned. So that you could never read anything about Moria again. And it is true I have only kept away all these years to protect you from the fate you and I carry. I am Isildur's heir. And you are mine. I didn't want your life tpo be put in danger because of who I was. I wanted better for you.~" My father explained.

I looked at him.

"~Legolas told me we were betrothed when I was born but you didn't like it. I understand you didn't want to force me into anything. But Ada I love Legolas. And he loves me. We both love each other very much and never want to be without each other. He asked me to marry him. And I said yes Ada. I love him. Please understand.~" I said.

He smiled and hugged me.

"~I always hoped you would find someone you loved as much as you love him. You have my blessing. I knew you would fall in love with him. When you were a baby Legolas and his father visited us in Imladris. We let him hold you and when you opened your eyes you smiled and your eyes lit up. I knew you loved him the day you were born and he loved you.~"

I pulled away and smiled at him. He tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled. I nodded and stood up. Everyone was gathered around a fire and I ran to him. Legolas stood and caught me and I crushed my lips against his. Everyone stared in shock. My father walked over. When we seperated I smiled at him.

"~My father approves!~" I said.

He smiled and picked me up and swung me around. I laughed and smiled. Gandalf spoke elvish so he knew what I said. He stood and looked and looked at the fellowship.

"It appears my friends that two of our company are going to start a life as one." He said.

Merry and Pippin stood up and tackled us to the ground. I smiled and laughed as I hugged them. Frodo and Sam came over and hugged me. I smiled and kissed their foreheads. Gimli came to me.

"Congratulations lassie! Maybe you can teach this one some manners." He said.

I laughed and kissed Gimli's cheek. Gandalf came to me and I hugged him. Boromir came to me next. He bowed before me and then looked at Legolas.

"Take care of the princess. I know you shall my friend. I am happy for both of you." Boromir said.

I smiled and hugged Boromir. I kissed his cheek and then went back to my father. I smiled and he smiled back.

"You have grown so much. I still remember the day you were born. You will always be my little baby girl. No matter what. I love you my daughter." He said.

I hugged him and said,

"I love you Ada."

Everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled and pulled away. Legolas then turned me around and kissed me. I smiled and when we seperated I went to bed. I woke up early the next morning with everyone else and we continued our journey.


	7. The Mines of Moria

Chapter 7

The Mines of Moria

We reached the walls of Moria over the next 2 days. My fear grew more and more the closer we came. Legolas sensed this. He pulled me aside.

"~You do not have to be afraid of the mines. I will not let anything harm you. I promise.~" He said.

I nodded. However I was still afraid. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. However we were interuppted when Gimli suddenly gasped.

"The walls! Of Moria!" He said.

I looked across the lake and saw the doors.

I took a deep breath and followed the others. Legolas took my hand and I smiled a little. But I was still afraid. As we were walking along the banks of the river Frodo slipped and his foot dipped into the water. I grabbed his arm and we continued.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said.

"Yes Gimli! Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said.

I elbowed him and Gimli growled at him. We kept going until Gandalf finally stopped.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He said.

The moon came out and the doors lit up again. Gimli smiled.

"It reads the doors of Durin Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf said.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said.

We all watched as Gandalf put his staff against the doors.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Gandalf said.

Nothing happened and Gandalf tried again.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

Pippin looked at Legolas.

"Nothing's happening." He said.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of men, elves and orcs." Gandalf said.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrine Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from your foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf said.

I looked at Pippin and put my hand on his shoulder. We all sat down while Gandalf tried to open the doors.

"Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…"

I saw my father and Sam making Bill the Pony leave. I knew Sam loved that pony. So I felt bad for him having to make him leave. However my thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash. I saw Merry and Pippin tossing stones in the water. However my father grabbed Pippin's arm.

"Do not disturb the waters." My father said.

However I saw the waters move. I stood and Legolas looked out over the water. I heard Frodo talking to Gandalf.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said.

The waters moved again. This time Boromir and my father were watching as well.

"Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mel..lon" Gandalf said.

The doors then opened and we all looked. Well all followed Gandalf inside. I followed the hobbits and stood behind them. Gandalf lit up his staff and I gasped. Gimli didn't seem to notice.

"Soon Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone! This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli said.

"This is no mine…it's a tomb!" Boromir said.

At last Gimli realized that there were the corpses of dwarves everywhere.

"No! NOOO!" He said.

Legolas walked over and pulled an arrow from a skeleton.

"Goblins!" He said.

He drew and arrow and I took out my sword. Everyone took out their weapons and I heard the hobbits behind me.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now everyone out! Get out!" Boromir shouted.

I then felt something wrap around my leg and drag me away.

"STRIDER!" I heard Sam shout.

I looked over and realized the Frodo was being taken as well. I tried to use my sword but something else grabbed me and refused to let my arm move.

"LEGOLAS!" I screamed.

I saw him firing arrows. I saw my father cut the tentacle that was holding me. I fell through the air and was caught by my father. While Boromir caught Frodo.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf shouted.

We all ran into the Mines as Legolas fired one last arrow. As soon as we were in the Mines Legolas pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed in relief. Gandalf lit his staff.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. Let us hope that our presences goes unnoticed." Gandalf whispered.

We all walked on in fear. Legolas held my hand as we went. I still feared the mines.


	8. Shadow and Flame

Chapter 8

Shadow and Flame

We had been in Moria for almost 2 days. Legolas never let go of my hand. We soon came to 3 doorways. Gandalf stopped.

"I have no memory of this place." He said.

We all sat down and waited while Gandalf thought. I stood with Legolas. I heard the hobbits start talking.

"Merry?" Pippin whispered.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." He said.

I smiled but then I saw something. The darkness of the mines faded and I saw a small boy come running into view. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Le melon Naneth." He said.

I gasped and then he disappeared. I decided to keep what I had seen to myself. I saw Legolas looking at me and I shrugged. Gandalf and Frodo were talking. The Gandalf spoke out loud.

"Ah! It's that way." He said.

"He's remembered!" Merry said.

We all followed him the third doorway.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt Meriadoc….always follow your nose." Gandalf said.

I smiled and Legolas took my hand once more. I didn't know if I was going to be able to tell Legolas what I had seen. What would he think?

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said.

I was amazed at the sight before me. No it was no forest of the elves but a kingdom of the dwarves! It was beautiful and magnificent.

"Behold…the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdwelf." Gandalf said.

"Well there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said.

We were all amazed. Even Legolas was awed by the wonders of Moria. The books had never said anything about this. However Gimli then ran off into a room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called.

We all ran after him. However the sight we came upon was not something anyone wished to see. Gimli was on his knees weeping.

"Here lies Balin son of Hundin Lord of Moria. He is dead then." Gandalf said.

I sighed and put my hand on Gimli's shoulder. Gandalf found and old book of records. He picked it up gently but even as he did pages fell out. He opened it to the last page.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas said to my father.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, drums in the deep. We cannot get out…they are coming." Gandalf read.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise and turned to see that a skeleton in armor was falling into a well. It was making very loud noises that echoed through the mines. We all stood silently. Gandalf then slammed the book closed angrily.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said.

Pippin looked at the ground ashamed. Then we heard it. We heard the drums. Then we heard noises from the other creatures.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

Boromir ran to the door and looked around but I heard the goblins fire arrows and I quickly pulled him back as the arrows hit the door. I looked at him and nodded. Then we closed the doors. We also heard a cave troll.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said sarcastically.

I shook my head and we started to barricade the doors.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" My father said.

The hobbits did as they were told. He looked at me.

"~Stay behind Gandalf!~" He said.

However I shook my head. I ran forward. Soon the orcs broke through and we all started to fight. I kept a close eye on Frodo and the other hobbits. However soon the orcs brought in a cave troll. I looked at it with wide eyes.

I jumped out of the way as it tried to hit me. Legolas shot it to distract it from me. It then turned towards him. I ran off and tried to find Frodo. However I saw Legolas dodging the chain that the troll was waving around.

"LEGOLAS!" I screamed.

He walked across the chin and shot the toll in the head. He then jumped down and I ran to him. We fought side by side. Then I heard my father.

"FRODO!" He said.

I turned and saw the cave troll cornering Merry, Pippin and Frodo. I ran forward and climbed up to them. I pulled Merry and Pippin away and then started to try and distract the troll. However my father jumped in front Frodo and I and stabbed the toll with a spear. However the troll slammed him against the wall. I screamed and Fordo and I ran to him.

"ADA! Wake up!" I said.

The troll grabbed Frodo and stabbed him. I had no time to react. I ran forward and caught Frodo. Legolas shot the troll in the neck. It fell to the ground and everyone ran over to Frodo. My father crawled over and turned Frodo over. He was alive. I smiled and Sam looked at Gandalf.

"He's alive!"

Frodo at up.

"Im alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Father said.\

I think there's more to this Hobbit then meets the eye." Gandalf said.

Frodo undid his shirt to reveal a coat of Mithril rings. My eyes widened.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli said.

We smiled but we heard more Goblins.

"To the bridge of Khaza-Dum." Gandalf said.

We all ran out the door and down the great hallway. As we ran goblins started to come down from the ceiling and up from the floors. Soon we were surrounded. I looked around. There was no way we would survive this. However I refused to go down without a fight. I drew my sword. I knew Gimli was ready. I smiled at his eagerness until we heard something else. The goblins fled and I slowly turned and looked at the other doorway. It was starting to glow like a flame.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

I knew what it was. It had often plagued my dreams.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf said.

I needed not to be told twice. Legolas grabbed my hand and we ran.


	9. 10 becomes 9

Chapter 9

I could hear the roar of the Balrog as we ran. It was getting hot as we continued. We came to a stop as part of the stair was broken. Boromir nearly fell forward. Legolas ran forward and grabbed him. I heard Gandalf talking to my father.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf said.

I looked over and saw it. However father tried to help Gandalf, but he only pushed him back.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

We all continued and found a gap in the stairs. Legolas jumped across and then looked up to me. I jumped forward into his arms. Goblins started to shoot at us. I notched an arrow in the string and let it fly into the goblin. More came and while the others were jumping across I shot goblins down. Until I saw that my father and Frodo were trapped on the other side. A piece of the ceiling gave way and it broke off more of the bridge. Now that part Frodo and father were standing on was unstable. I ran forward but Legolas held me back.

"Lean forward!" Father said.

They leaned and the came colliding with us. I smiled in relief and we kept on running. Flames started to come up around us. Then I saw it….the Balrog of Morgoth. My eyes widened. I had never seen such a beast. My father pulled me away and we ran across the bridge. However I turned to see that Gandalf was still on the bridge.

"NO!"

I ran back and drew my sword and stood ready to fight.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said.

"GANDALF!" Frodo shouted.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Arnor!" Gandalf said.

His staff lit up and surrounded us in it's light.

"The Dark Fire will not avail you! Flame if Udûn!"

The Balrog drew it's fiery sword and struck us. However the light that surrounded us served as a shield. Gandalf now brought his sword and staff together.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

He brought them down on the bridge. As the Balrog walked forward it broke beneath him. It fell down to it's death. As Gandalf and I turned to leave he fell and was pulled back. I turned and grabbed him.

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried.

"Gandalf hold on. Please I can pull you up."

"This is how it must be. ~Your destiny lies with him. Farewell Lady Gilraen.~"

My eyes widened and he turned and looked at the others.

"Fly you fools!"

He twisted out of my grasp and fell.

"NO!" Frodo and I shouted.

Gandalf the Grey was gone. Dead and never to return. Someone came up and pulled me back and out of Moria. It was my father. I shoved him off and fell to my knees. Tears pouring down my face.

"Legolas get them up!" father said.

I looked up in disbelief. We needed time to mourn. Legolas walked over to Merry and Pippin who were close to me and Boromir stood.

"Give them a moment for pities sake! Look at your daughter Aragorn!" He said.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Father said.

He had a good point, however I agreed more so with Boromir.

"Come Boromir, Legolas! Gimli get them up!" Father said.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder. Gimli was there.

"Come on lass. On your feet. You tried and that's all that matters." He said.

He took my hand and I stood. I gave him a small but sad smile. He nodded and then Legolas walked up to me. He looked into my eyes and slightly opened his arms to me. I flew into them and buried my face in his chest.

"~You tried meleth nin. You did what you could. This was his fate. This was meant to happen.~" He whispered.

I had no answer for him. He guided me along and we made our way to the Golden Wood of Lorien.


	10. Lady of Light

Chapter 10

As we entered the woods I felt calm. After so long in the mines I felt as though I could breath again.

"Be cautious hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch! Of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell. And are never seen again." Gimli said.

I sighed and shook my head. Legolas took my hand and I looked up at him. He smiled and I gave him a small smile.

"Well here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox. OH!"

There were arrows being pointed at all of us. My first instinct was to reach for my bow. However I knew that these elves would not harm us. I raised my hands in surrender but Legolas drew an arrow and aimed his bow. Father also raised his hands. An elf stepped forward.

"A dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." He said.

Gimli growled and glared at him.

"Haldir o Lorien boe ammen i dulu lîn!" Father said.

Haldir led us further into the woods and up to a great mallorn leaf. He met us one by one.

"Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir said.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." Legolas said respectfully.

Haldir bowed his head and then he looked at me.

"~You must be the Lady Gilraen. You look like your mother. The Lord and Lady have long waited for you to come. Welcome to Lothlorien.~"

He bowed and I bowed as well. He then moved on to my father.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." He said.

"Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said in frustration.

Haldir looked at him.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." He said.

Oh boy.

"And do you know what this dwarf says to _that_?! Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Haldir looked very offended by Gimli's words. Father turned and gripped Gimli's shoulder.

"_That _was not so courteous."

Haldir moved over to the hobbits. He looked them over and his eyes rested on Frodo. They widened.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." Haldir said.

I sighed in defeat and my father walked forward. He started to argue with Haldir quietly in elvish. I looked to Legolas. He was staring out into the woods. I wanted to walk over and stand by his side. However Gandalf's words rang through my head. Fear stopped me from going further. I heard Boromir speaking to Frodo.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up. You carry a heavy burden Frodo…..do not carry the weight of the dead." He said.

I had to smile. Boromir and I had never truly agreed on anything or gotten along very well. When I heard his words to Frodo…I knew he truly was honorable. Haldir walked over.

"You will follow me."

I smiled at father and he smiled small. We followed Haldir through the woods and then stopped. The sight before me truly was amazing.

"Caras Galadon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. There dwells the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel Lady of Light." He said proudly.

I smiled and we all followed him down. As we walked through Caras Galadon I took in everything I saw. It was beautiful, and I knew from what I had been told that no evil could taint it. We walked up the stairs and then waited on a platform. The sun had set and everything seemed to glow. I looked up and watched as two elves gracefully descended the stairs and stood before us. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"9 there are here yet 10 there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said.

Galadriel looked over us.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said.

Legolas looked up at her.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said.

I leaned into him and he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. Do not let the emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and love now mingles with grief." She said.

I looked directly at her and she finally locked eyes with me. They widened and she smiled.

"I have waited many years to meet you…my great granddaughter. Come forward child and let me see you." She said.

I walked forward slowly and stood before them. Celeborn also smiled.

"She has the beauty of her mother and the strength and skill of her father. It fills my heart with joy to finally meet you." Celeborn said.

I smiled and bowed. Galadriel lifted my head gently.

"You bow not to us. Nor to anyone. Welcome child to Lorien." She said.

"Hannon le." I whispered.

They smiled and walked back to stand with my father.

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf to guide them hope is lost." Celeborn said.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." I saw her eyes rest on Boromir. I looked at him and he looked to her for a moment before his eyes fell to the ground.

"Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you shall sleep in peace." She said.

We thanked her and then Haldir showed us to where we could stay.


	11. Meleth Nin

Chapter 11

I walked away from the others. I needed to be alone. I stopped in a small clearing. The moonlight poured in and illuminated everything. It was beautiful. I walked forward slowly and sat down.

"Gilraen?"

I turned around and saw Legolas walking toward me. With him walking in this place surrounded by moonlight…..I would have thought he was a dream. He sat down beside me and looked at me with a worried expression.

"~What troubles you?~" He asked.

I looked away.

"~Before he fell…..Gandalf told me something.~"

I looked at him. He was still looking at me waiting for me to continue.

"~He told me that my destiny lies with him. Meaning you Legolas. I am meant to be with you.~" I said.

He just stared at me. He stood up and then held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. He took my other hand in his and looked deeply into my eyes.

"~I would not have needed Gandalf to tell me so. I have always known we were meant to be with each other. You are the only one in all of Middle-Earth who can make me feel so loved. Who can make me feel safe. You are the only one who holds my heart Gilraen.~" He said softly.

I took the Evenstar from around my neck and placed it in his hand.

"~My father gave this to me. I have worn it since I was 3 years of age. Never once removing it. I give it to you as a symbol of my undying love for you. I choose to be with you.~" I said.

I closed his fingers around the pendant and he looked back at me.

"~I will always be by your side.~" He promised.

I smiled and he leaned closer to me.

"~Gilraen…..if I should be too bold…..~"

"You shall be the first to know." I breathed.

Finally for the first time his lips brushed against mine. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as though at any moment he would disappear. He held me tightly and kissed me harder. His tongue danced with mine and I smiled into the kiss. I felt the wind blow around us and my long hair fell from it's braid. We separated and he looked at me with such love. I laughed as leaves and flower petals swirled around me. Legolas plucked a flower and tucked it onto my hair. I smiled and touched it lightly. He put his hand on my face and I covered him with my own.

"~Even a flower of Lorien pales in comparison to your beauty.~" He said.

I blushed and smiled. He laughed lightly and kissed my forehead. He pulled away and I raised a hand to his face. I lightly ran my fingers over his features and twirled his hair with my finger. He smiled and I laughed.

"~Now I know why my mother was always so quick to forgive my father. She loves him more then anything. I realize this now.~" I whispered.

He said nothing, he need not say anything. I looked up at the sky.

"~Legolas look up and tell me what it is you see.~" I said.

He did as I asked and then looked back at me.

"~Many times would my father tell me tales of elves and the days before this war. He told me that the stars told us the stories and showed us where our paths would lead. Never was I able to understand how simple lights could tell such wonders. Now I understand I can see what my father spoke of.~" He said.

I looked at him and took his hands in mine.

"~My father was ever away when I was growing up. Many years ago he told me something I have never forgotten. He said to me 'Gilraen, love is life's greatest gift, and also it's greatest challenge.' I have always remembered his words. If a challenge is what love shall give unto me then I shall gladly accept it. So long as you are there to face it with me.~" I said.

"Gweston meleth nin." He whispered.

I smiled and our lips connected once more.


	12. I hate you!

Chapter 12

I dreamed that night. I could see my parents speaking to one another. I knew they were in Imladris.

"Nach gwannatha sin?" Naneth said.

My father stopped and sighed. She walked to his side.

"Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?" she asked.

"Ú-ethelithon."

He began to walk away again but she followed him. I could see the confusion on her face.

"Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach." she continued.

"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor."

He was still walking away from her, however she walked around and stood in front of him.

"O man pedich?"

He did not answer right away. He took her hands and then looked at her seriously.

"Edra le men, men na guil edwen. Haer o auth a nîr a naeth." He said.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked.

I was confused. I had never seen such a look upon his face.

"I am mortal, you are elf-kind." He began.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"It was a dream Arwen…nothing more."

"I do not believe you! And what of Gilraen? What of our daughter? Would you have me leave her?"

"Yes."

I could see tears begin to form in her eyes. He placed something in her hand. She looked down and I found the Evenstar in her hand.

"This belongs to you." he said.

She looked up at him with anger.

"It was a gift."

She smiled slightly and then closed his fingers around it.

"Keep it."

I woke up and looked around. Everyone else had already woken and left. I ran my hand over my face and sighed. I did not want to believe the dream was true. How could it be? I remembered what Legolas had said to me. How my father was doing what he thought was best. And I recalled the look upon my mother's face when we left Imladris. Tears of pain and anger formed in my eyes.

"It was all true." I breathed.

My father had told my mother to leave. And now…..I may never see her again. I stood up shaking with rage. I took my sword and hooked it to my side as well as my bow and quiver. I was going home, so as to stop my mother before it was too late. I packed my things and walked outside, only to be stopped by Legolas.

"Where is it you go to meleth?" he asked.

"Is it true? Did my father tell my mother to leave for Valinor?" I asked.

Legolas sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Yes. But you must understand….."

I did not allow him to finish. I walked past him and searched for my father. I found him talking with Haldir. My anger grew and I strode forward and grabbed him by the shirt.

"How could you!?" I snarled.

"Gilraen what…."

"You broke her heart!"

His eyes widened with realization. I pushed him back in disgust.

"You told Naneth to leave! You told her to leave me! How dare you! Have you not put her through enough!? Put me through enough!? I thought I had been wrong to be angry, now I see I was right! You are a coward! You are afraid of who you are! I hate you!" I shouted.

My words hung in the air before I turned on my heel and walked away. As I made to leave Galadriel was before me. I could not find it in me to just walk around her and leave.

"Come with me Gilraen."

I followed her to the river. She stood beside me in silence.

"You wish to leave?" she finally said.

"Have I another choice? I cannot let her leave." I said.

She turned to face me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Do you truly believe that your mother could ever leave you? Or your father?" She asked lightly.

I sighed and shook my head.

"No. No I do not."

She smiled at me softly.

"You are young yet, and you rarely think before you take action. You must always remember Gilraen. You are very strong and brave, yet you must also be wise. Strength and bravery alone shall not win this war."

I nodded and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"~If ever you need me, I will come.~" She whispered.

I smiled and then pulled back.

"Hannon le."

She smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"~You need not fear for your mother. For you strength did not only come from your father.~"

"~I know….and yet I cannot promise I shall not worry. She is my mother.~"

She smiled and nodded before sending me back. As I approached Boromir sat alone. I silently placed my belongings down and walked up behind him.

"Why is it you sit alone?"

He jumped at my voice. I walked in front of him and knelt down. I looked at him curiously.

"Do not think I have not seen you. You are always alone, and whenever Frodo is near you look at him with…I cannot explain what I see when you look upon him." I said.

I knew I had to be careful. Strong though I was Boromir was still a man and he was a warrior at that. There was anger in his voice as he spoke.

"I see not what business it is of yours."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You know my purpose for coming on this quest. To protect Frodo! If you threaten my mission in any way I will have no choice." I said.

He glared at me.

"You would do nothing! You speak of things you know not! And you make promises you cannot and will not keep!" He snarled.

I slapped him. I stood and then walked away. Boromir was beyond help now. He had been taken by the ring, the Valar only knew what it had been whispering to him, promising him. Strong a man as he was…..he had fallen to the power of the ring.

_*Is this how you would take your leave?_

_*Did you think you could slip away at first light unnoticed? _

_*I will not be coming back._

_*You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back._

_*It is not of death in battle that I speak._

_*What do you speak of?_

_*You have a chance for another life, away from war grief, despair._


	13. Leaving Lorien

Chapter 13

It was our last night in Lorien. I wished to be alone, no Legolas, no one. I climbed to the top of a mallorn tree which had a view of the lands surrounding Lorien. I sat down and dangled my legs of the edge of the great mallorn leaf. I closed my eyes and a few stray tears fell.

"Naneth if you can hear me…..please do not leave me. All of this will be over soon and I will come home. Please do not depart for Valinor, do not go where I cannot follow. I love you Naneth." I whispered.

The wind blew and I hoped it carried my words. I heard footsteps behind me. I knew there were none that dwelled in Lorien who would cause me harm, yet old habits died hard. I stood quickly and drew my sword. It was only Boromir. I sheathed my sword and folded my arms.

"What is it?" I asked.

The look in his eyes was one of regret, guilt and haunting. My eyes softened and I slowly walked forward.

"Boromir?" I asked.

He did not look at me. I slowly reached out to him but he recoiled. I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Boromir what…."

"You were right." He said.

I was confused.

"Your words were true. The ring….Frodo…..everything."

I looked down.

"You know not how much I wished to be wrong." I whispered.

"Yet you are not! I am so very sorry. I have failed all of you."

I shook my head and walked forward. I turned his face towards mine and looked at him seriously.

"You have failed no one! You are strong Boromir. The ring is the greatest evil ever known, many men have been corrupted by it. You can make things right! You are stronger then most I have known. And I will help you in any way that I can." I said.

He stared at me and I gave him a soft smile.

*"Estelio nin mellon nin." I whispered.

He nodded and I left him. Boromir was strong and I knew that he could deny the power of the ring. Yet as always there was a small voice of doubt in the back of my mind. I shook it away and wandered back to Legolas. I lay down beside him and moved close. He woke up and I closed my eyes. I heard him laugh softly and placed my hand over his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I took a deep breath. Ever he smelled of pine and flowers. His lips brushed against my hair and I had to keep from smiling.

*"Sleep well meril vain nín." he whispered.

I waited before slowly opening one eye. He had fallen back into a peaceful slumber. I smiled and cuddled up to him and let sleep take me.

I awoke in his arms and slowly sat up. Today we would be departing. I gently woke him.

"Legolas? Meleth you must wake." I whispered.

Either he was sleeping deeply or he heard me and was giving me a hard time. I smiled and began to sing softly,

_With a sigh, you turn away_

_With a deepening heart, no more words to say_

_You will find, that the world has changed forever_

_*I amar prestar aen. _

_And the trees are now turning from green to gold_

_And the sun is now fading_

_I wish I could hold you closer_

_Time and tide will sweep all away_

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled and gave him a light kiss before we began to pack our things. Celeborn came to me and Legolas smiled and walked off.

"~Gilraen I have told your father the same. Every road you take south the danger shall increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western banks. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders.~" his voice grew urgent and he began to lead me off. "~Seldom do orcs journey out in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so.~"

I stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"Saruman….." I whispered.

He nodded and I looked away at the others.

"~I will not fail.~"

"~You must think!~"

I looked back into his wise eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"~They appear to be stronger then orcs you have faced before. You must be cautious. Yet these are not the only beasts that you must be aware of.~"

He handed me a beautifully crafted hunting knife. I looked back at him.

*"Le aphadar aen." he said warningly.

I sheathed the dagger and hook it to my belt.

"By river you have a chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." He said in a low voice.

"I do not understand why you speak of this to me. Aragorn leads us now."

He seemed to disregard the fact I did not call him my father.

"No one man alone can hope to do this alone." was all he said.

I nodded though I was still slightly confused. Galadriel had gifts for all of us. Among these were cloaks bearing the leaf brooch of Lorien.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said.

I smiled and then Galadriel walked to Legolas.

"My gift to you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas looked at his new bow with amazement and excitement. I smiled and then she looked to me.

"My gift shall come to you once you have departed. Always remember who you are and that the strength of elves and men run through you. We shall not meet again."

Her last words tore at my heart. As she began to walk away I hugged her. She laughed and returned my embrace. She kissed my forehead and then moved to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in battle. Do not fear young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

She now looked to Sam.

"And for you Samewise Gamgee, elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you my lady."

I saw him look at Merry and Pippin and then he looked back to Galadriel hopefully.

"Have you run out of those, nice shiny daggers?" He asked.

She smiled at him and then moved to Gimli, who I noticed did not meet her gaze.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" she asked kindly.

"Nothing…..except to look upon her Lady of the Galadhrim one last time. For she is more fair then all the jewels beneath the earth." he said looking up.

She smiled and laughed. Gimli turned a bright shade of red and turned away. Yet she remained as if knowing he would turn, which he did.

"Actually there was one thing- ah, ugh, that is quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

I did not hear the rest and they walked away. She returned to us and Gimli walked towards the boats. She now stood before Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give, then the gift you already bear. *Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel…pelitha."

I gasped and looked over.

*"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor." he replied.

I gave him an icy glare that he seemed not to notice.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil…..or to fall into darkness…..with all that is left of your kin. Including your only daughter."

He glanced sideways at me and was only met by my glare. He sighed and looked away.

"Namárië."

He bowed his head but she lifted it.

*"Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar."

He bowed ad then began to walk towards me but I gave him a warning look and walked off. I saw Frodo with Galadriel.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil. Our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out. Namárië."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. I stepped into a boat with Gimli and Legolas and we were off.

"I have taken my worst wound from this parting. Hence forth I shall call nothing else fair lest it be her gift to me." Gimli lamented.

"What was it?" Legolas inquired.

"I asked her for one hair from upon her golden head…she gave me three."

Legolas smiled and so did I. Gimli was different from other dwarves. We paddled down the Anduin and as night fell we stopped upon the western shore. A very small fire was made and I sat upon a large boulder. Wondering what my mother was thinking and if she would forgive Aragorn after this. At that moment something landed beside me. I looked over and found an eagle. Not one of the Great Eagles but a regular eagle. I looked at it curiously and it hopped onto my knee. It did not possess the gift of speech as some did, but it appeared intelligent. I reached forward and stroked his feathers. As I stroked him I found a strange sort of pendant about his neck. It was similar to that of my elven brooch. I smiled knowing this eagle was my gift from Galadriel. I heard her voice in my head,

"_My gift to you has come. A companion fierce in battle and loyal. He remains loyal only to you and whomever you deem worthy. And if you should wish him free you simply tell him. Yet I warn you, he may not do as you ask, for the bond he may form with you may prove stronger then your will. *Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta astalder."_

"I shall call you Faeron. Which means spirit." I whispered.

He nuzzled my palm and I smiled. I lifted him onto my shoulder and then jumped down from the boulder I sat upon. I walked to Legolas with Faeron proudly on my shoulder.

*"Meleth, en!" I said.

He turned and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw Faeron. I smiled and he landed on my arm.

"I call him Faeron, meaning spirit. He is my great-grandmother's gift to me." I looked to Faeron. "~He is more then worthy of your loyalty my young Faeron. Trust him as you do me.~"

He looked upon Legolas and then hopped onto his arm. I smiled and took Legolas's other hand.

"He is a beautiful creature."

He lifted his arm and we watched Faeron take to the air. His wings spread and he flew around us a few times gracefully. I laughed and he landed on a nearby tree-branch. I looked up into Legolas's loving blue eyes. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. No words were spoken for none were needed.

_*Trust me my friend._

_*My beautiful rose._

_*The world has changed_

_*You are being followed/tracked._

_*For her love…..I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish._

_*I would have her leave these shores, to be with her people…..I would have her….take the ship to Valinor._

_*There is much you have yet to do._

_*We shall not meet again Elessar._

_*May your ways be green and golden valiant one._

_*Love, look!_


	14. The Daughter of Aragorn

Chapter 14

The Daughter of Aragorn

We continued to the Falls of Rauros. There we made our camp and I leaned against the trees. I watched the eastern shore carefully. Something did not feel right, it felt as though we were being followed, and not just by Gollum. I had learned he had been following us down the river.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said.

"Oh yes?"

I looked to Gimli.

"Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emin Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better!"

Pippin looked up a little scared.

"Festering, stinking marsh lands far as the eye can see."

"That is our road." Pippin looked upon him in fear. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…."

I smiled and then Legolas walked over to Aragorn.

"We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Legolas said.

So I had not been the only one who felt as though something was a miss. Gimli was still muttering about recovering strength. Merry drop another pile of firewood down and then looked around.

"Where is Frodo?"

_I beg your pardon!?_

I looked around frantically and then found Boromir gone. My eyes widened and I ran full speed into the woods. I knew the others had followed. I dared not call out for I knew there were less then savory creatures in this wood. Apparently Boromir did not think the same. For I heard him shouting angrily. After a while it stopped and I came to a halt. When I heard him again his words were not of anger, but of sorrow and realization. I found Boromir on the ground with his face in his hands.

"What have you done?" I asked.

He looked up and I walked forward slowly.

"Answer me Boromir!" I snapped.

"I tried to take the ring from him."

I knew this, yet I did not wish to believe it.

"You promised me Boromir! I should have known better!" I spat.

I held up my arm and Faeron landed upon it.

"~Find Frodo my friend. Be sure that he is safe.~" I whispered.

I lifted my arm and he took off. I looked at Boromir and somehow found myself unable to anger myself. I sighed and knelt down in front of him.

"I am sorry. I should have taken into consideration what the ring was doing to you." I said gently.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I took his hands and gave him a comforting smile.

"This is your test Boromir son of Denathor. Every path you have trod through wilderness through war…has led to this road. And I shall always hold you in high honor. Never shall I think you weak." I said.

As he opened his mouth to speak we heard sword clash. I stood up and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Boromir…..the time has come for you to redeem yourself to Frodo."

I turned and held out my hand.

"Fight with me. Help me protect them." I said.

A look of determination settled on his face and he took my hand. I nodded and then we raced off towards the fighting. Faeron soared above me and I knew he had not yet found Frodo. I had expected orcs to be attacking us, but I was wrong. These were worse then orcs. They were bigger, fouler and stronger.

"Uruk-hai."

I rushed forward.

"ELENDIL!"

I looked up and found Aragorn had leaped down onto the orcs. I shook my head and cut through all that I could.

"Gilraen find them! Find the hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

I nodded and ran off in search of them. Hobbits go light on their feet and are difficult to track. However the tracks I found were in a hurry and I found Merry and Pippin. Uruk-hai were surrounding them.

"Gurth goth rim Tel' Mithrim!" I cried.

I ran forward and beheaded the orc that was close to them.

"Get out of here! Go!"

"No we can…."

"I SHALL NOT ARGUE! GO NOW!" I ordered.

They ran off reluctantly and I continued to fight as hard as I could. Faeron would swoop down and claw their eyes and then I would finish them.

"~Faeron find Legolas! Go!~"

He flew off and I screamed in pain as my arm was cut. I kicked the uruk in the chest and then killed it. Only then did I hear the horn of Gondor. The horn of Boromir.

"Boromir!"

I slashed through two more uruks and then ran forward. His horn calls were becoming frantic. I ran as fast as I could, yet Uruk-hai delayed me. Suddenly the horn calls stopped altogether.

"NO!"

I tore through the trees and prayed I was not too late. I heard the cries of Merry and Pippin, and as I approached they grew faint. I arrived and found a large uruk preparing to shoot Boromir. My eyes widened and I rushed forward. I pushed the uruk away and stood in front of Boromir. He had taken three arrows in the chest. Rage surged through me and I glared at the uruk. He was called Lurtz.

"Now you shall deal with me!"

He ran forward growling and I swung at him. He proved to be a powerful foe. He pushed me back and grabbed my arm and squeezed. I screeched in pain and he laughed and threw me to the ground.

"Foolish half-breed!"

I looked up and found he come towards me.

"You would have done well to let the man die!" He snarled.

"I do not fear you!" I said.

He only laughed and I jumped up and attacked him. By now Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had found me. The dared not interfere for risk of hurting me. I fought with strength I did not know I had. Images of my mother, grandfather, Legolas and Boromir and Gandalf flashed through my mind. Boromir was watching but was starting to fall back.

"NO!"

Lurtz hit my face with the hilt of his sword and I stumbled back. I turned and faced him. I took my hunting knife and threw it into his chest. He fell to his knees and I walked forward. I kicked him to the ground and placed my foot on his chest.

"I am a half-breed. But I have proved stronger then any foe!" I looked….at my father. He had such pride in his eyes. I smiled and then turned to Lurtz. "…..now you shall know that your death came at the hand of the Daughter of Aragorn! Son of Arathorn! The scion of westernesse kings!"

I took my sword and drove it through his black heart.

_*Death to the __foes of the Grey Company!_


	15. The Departure of Boromir

Chapter 15

The Departure of Boromir

I rushed to Boromir. Father was already by his side.

"They took the little ones!" He said.

"Be still."

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir questioned.

"I let Frodo go." father whispered.

"The you did what I could not?"

I knelt down slowly by his side.

"I tried to take the ring from him. I am so sorry Gilraen. I broke my promise to you."

I shook my head and tears fell. I placed my hand on the side of his face.

"No mellon nin. It is I who failed you. I should have ran with Merry and Pippin. Perhaps I could have prevented your death had I been there." I said.

He shook his head and then looked at father.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No Boromir you fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

He attempted to removed an arrow but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall. Bring my city to ruin." He said.

He was fading fast.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall." father said.

"Nor our people fail!" I added.

He looked between us and nodded.

"Our people…our people…"

I placed his sword in his hand.

"I would have followed you to the end my brother…my captain…my king."

He looked at me and smiled.

"My brother….he…..Faramir…"

He never finished. I saw the life leave his eyes and I rested my forehead on his chest and cried. Legolas lifted me up and took me away. I pushed him off and began to kick and hit everything within reach. I fell to my knees and sobbed banging my fists on the ground.

"I could have saved him!" I cried.

Faeron landed next to me and nuzzled my cheek. Legolas knelt down and I looked up at him. He cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"You did your very best. I know that you would have saved him. Yet this was his fate. I am relieved I did not lose you as well." He whispered.

I buried my face in his chest and he held onto me tightly. We bore Boromir's body back to the river bank. I removed the arrows from his body and lay them beside him. We placed his horn, sword and shield in a boat and then I stood up.

_Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass growsThe West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes. 'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight? Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight? 'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey, I saw him walk in empty lands until he passed away Into the shadows of the North, I saw him then no more. The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denathor'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar, But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'_

Now Legolas sang beside me.

_From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones, The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans. 'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve? Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve. 'Ask not of me where he doth dwell – so many bones there lie, On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky, So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea. Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!' 'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward roads runs south, But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth'. _

My father stepped forward and finished,

_From the Gate of the Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls, And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. 'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today? What news of Boromir the bold? For he is long away.' 'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought, His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought. His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest, And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast. 'O Boromir! The Tower Guard shall ever northward gaze, To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days. _

We let the river bear him over the falls and I closed my eyes.

"Namarie." I whispered.

My father put his hands on my shoulders.

"I have never been more proud. You were right. I should never have told your mother what I did. I love you Gilraen my daughter. You are an honorable warrior, companion and daughter. Never forget who you are." father said.

"Le melon ada!"

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Legolas began to push a boat towards the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

I saw Sam and Frodo disappear into the woods. I looked to my father but he did not respond.

"You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Legolas and Gimli walked closer.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli lamented.

Father looked at the three of us.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

He turned away.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

He sheathed his dagger and then turned to look upon us.

"Let us hunt some orc!" He said.

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other. Gimli actually smiled.

"YES!"

He ran off after father and I looked at Legolas. He took my hand.

"Together?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Together."

He kissed me and then we took off after Gimli and father.


	16. Unspolied

Chapter 16

We ran for ages it seemed. The elven blood in me prevented me from becoming weary. I could not say the same for Gimli. My father pressed his ear to the ground and closed his eyes.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. HURRY!"

Legolas and I ran faster. He looked back at Gimli.

"Come on Gimli!"

I heard Gimli breathing hard behind us.

"Three days and nights pursuit! No food….no rest…..and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

I laughed and ran ever faster. Faeron flew beside me. I looked at him.

"~Fly ahead! Find out if they yet live!~"

He flew faster and then disappeared.

"They run as if the very whips of their master's were behind them." Legolas said.

Faeron returned and dropped something in my hand. It was the brooch of Lorien! It looked as though it had been left in the mud.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall. Ada look!"

He looked at the brooch and smiled.

"They may yet be alive!" Legolas said.

Father looked at the tracks.

"Less then a day ahead of us. Come!"

Gimli tumbled down the hill behind us.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called.

"I wish that on cross-country…..we dwarves were natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

I laughed and so did Legolas. Father seemed not to have heard. Towards the end of that day we reached the Gap of Rohan.

"Rohan…..home of the horse lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets it's will against us." Father said.

I jumped over the boulders and looked out into the distance.

"Gilraen what do your eyes see?"

I could not fully make out what I saw. It looked to be the uruks but I could not be certain.

"Legolas!" I called.

He came to my side and then said,

"The Uruks turn north-east! They are taking the hobbits to Isenguard!"

My eyes widened. I ran forward before anyone could stop me.

_Saruman must believe they have the ring! If he finds out they do not….._

The cries of my father, Legolas and Gimli faded behind me. I did not stop even when the sun began to sink below the horizon.

I found myself in luck! The uruks had stopped and I found their camp. They threw two large bundles. I recognized these as Merry and Pippin! Faeron landed silently on my shoulder. There were at least 25 or 30 of them. They had been joined by orcs. It would be foolish for me to just leap out and attack, that plan only held certain death.

"What about them!? They are fresh!"

One of the orcs was looking at Merry and Pippin hungrily.

"They are not for eating!" said an uruk.

I frowned confused.

"What about their legs? They do not need those!" said another.

_Orcs truly are disgusting!_

"Oh they look tasty!"

"Get back scum!"

The same uruk threw back the orc and drew his blade.

"The master wants them alive and unspoiled!"

I listened carefully.

"Alive? Unspoiled? Why?"

"They have something! An elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

I had been right. Saruman believed they had the ring. I had to do something fast. I looked around and then crept into the woods. I heard a shout and then a squeal. I peered through the bushes. The uruk had cut off the first orc's head.

"Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!"

I felt sick when they began to tear into the body of the dead orc. I saw Merry and Pippin begin to crawl away. Then the second orc stopped them.

"Go on! Call for help! Squeal! No one shall save you now!"

"Bet me!" I shouted.

I stood up and threw a small knife into his shoulder. Then large spear came flying and pierced his back. I did not have the time to wonder where it had come from. I rushed to Merry and Pippin and freed them from their bounds.

"Run into the forest! I will follow!"

They nodded and ran. Some of the uruks were circling me. I smirked and drew my sword. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I gave a shout and jumped high in the air. I spun around and killed a few. I landed and then killed off the next few who came towards me. I saw several horsemen circle around me. I sheathed my sword and one of them approached me.

"Who are you?"

I smirked and laughed.

"Answer me!" He shouted.

"Is this how you always treat women?" I asked.

He did not answer. I assumed that he did not know I was female.

"My lady….I knew not you…..you fought as though…."

"As a man might? I suppose so."

"I am Eomer son of Eomund."

I bowed and said,

"Gilraen daughter of Aragorn."

He bowed and kissed my hand. He was trying to earn some points here.

"Lady Gilraen I would advise you to return with us to Edoras. It is safer there." He said.

I looked down. My father, Legolas and Gimli would be looking for me. Yet I knew it would be safer for me to accompany Eomer to Edoras. I agreed but only of I was allowed a horse. He obliged and I rode with them to Edoras.


	17. Stronger

Chapter 17

Stronger

We arrived at the Golden Hall of Meduseld, however Eomer took me around the back.

"Is this how you would normally enter your home?" I asked.

"It is not I but you. Much has changed in these lands." He said.

His voice was dark and haunted. I did not further the conversation and I followed him silently down the halls. We entered a room and a young blond woman stood there. She looked at me in surprise.

"Eomer what…."

"Sister I have not the time to explain. She is a friend and you must promise you shall keep Grima in the dark of her." he said quickly.

She nodded. Eowyn was the daughter of Eomund and sister of Eomer. They were the niece and nephew of the king. Eowyn was very much like myself. She was a skilled swordsman and shield maiden.

On this day Eomer had brought back their cousin, Theodred. Son of the king. He was gravely wounded. Eowyn and Eomer went to speak with their uncle. I attempted to aid the prince. It became very clear that there was not much I could do. He opened his eyes slightly and touched my hand.

"Protect….them…please."

With those last words he died. Eowyn came rushing back into the room. I stood and let her pass.

"I am so sorry Eowyn. I was too late." I whispered.

She began to cry uncontrollably. I went forward and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder and I stroked her hair.

"He was strong. I could see that." I said.

It was then she told me, as best she could, of Eomer's banishment. This could only be the work of the man I had heard of. Grima Wormtongue. I stood angrily and walked out, despite Eowyn's protests. I burst into the throne room and found the worthless worm. Before any guards could stop me I strode forward and picked him up by his shirt, holding him up.

"You worthless worm! How dare you hurt Eowyn! I know what you are planning! I can assure you it shall never come to pass!" I snarled.

Several darker men came and grabbed me. These must have been Grima's men, for they did not bear the armor of Rohan.

"Lock her up! Be sure to show her our…courtesy." He said.

They laughed and then dragged me away. I was tossed into a room where two of the men remained. My weapons were taken and I quickly stood up. They came at me and I jumped up and kicked them down. They did not give up easily I shall say that much, but soon more came in and I had no hope of fighting them. I was kicked to the ground and smacked across the face. They left when I was lying on the ground bleeding.

_Legolas where are you?_

I had sent Faeron to find him, to let him know I was safe, but now I knew not if I was any longer. The door opened and in stepped Grima. So that had been his plan. To beat me until I could not fight him himself.

"You are a coward Grima. To have others abuse me so that your safety is ensured." I sneered.

"Silence!" He spat.

"You have no authority over me!"

He kicked me in the face, yet I continued.

"Does this make you feel empowered? Kicking me around! Knowing full well had I not had to fight your men first I could have and would have killed you?"

He kicked me in the stomach and I could taste blood in my mouth. I spit onto his shoe and this only served to anger him further. He smacked me across the face and then left the room. Someone else slipped inside. Eowyn.

"Gilraen!"

She dropped down beside me and I looked up at her and smiled.

"Come to join the party?" I asked.

She managed to laugh and then we both heard excitement in the hall. I knew well she wished to find out what had happened.

"Go! I shall follow soon enough." I promised.

"No it would be…."

"I am fine! Go!" I said.

She was reluctant but she ran out of the room and towards the hall. I took a deep breath and picked myself up off the ground. I made my way into the Golden hall. Grima's men were attacking an older man in a grey cloak. It was Gandalf! Legolas, Gimli and my father were fighting them off. I felt a surge of adrenaline run through me and I ran forward to help. The men knew me and were a bit surprised to see me standing. I returned their…courtesy ten full upon them. Gimli had caught Grima.

"I would stay still if I were you." He growled.

_Never anger a dwarf or try his patience, for it is small in amount._

I smirked and then watched Gandalf. The king was laughing at him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf threw aside his grey cloak and revealed his true self. Gandalf the White.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound!"

Eowyn came rushing out and tried to stop Gandalf. Father grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Wait."

"If I go….Theoden dies!"

"You did not kill me! You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

The king leaped forward but Gandalf drove him back. He fell back onto his throne. Gandalf nodded and then walked down. Father released Eowyn and she ran to her uncle. I smiled and leaned against a pillar for support.

"I know your face…..Eowyn…...Eowyn."

I smiled, but then I felt faint. I fell to the floor and that was that.


	18. A Bond Stronger then Any

Chapter 18

A Bond Stronger then Any

When I opened my eyes my father was there. A smile came to his face I gave him a small smile. I sat up but quickly fell back in pain.

"Do not try and sit up nor stand. You had a serious injury. That worm used some foul sorcery. The fighting you did not help your wound." He said.

I sat up anyway.

"Gilraen…"

"I never listened to the rules."

"That you did not. But this is for your own health."

I threw my arms around him.

"I love you Ada! I love you and Naneth and I am so sorry for how I have treated you! I do not deserve to be your daughter!" I cried.

"No Gilraen. I am sorry. But none of this matters anymore. You are safe and so am I. And so is your mother. When this is over, we will be a proper family. I promise." He said.

I nodded and then pulled back. I smiled at him and he smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. He kissed my forehead.

"Now I believe Legolas would like to see you awake. He has not been himself since you fell."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not but 3 days." he answered.

He left the room and not 2 seconds later Legolas came running in. I smiled and he took my hands in his.

"What could you have been thinking I wonder. To run off as you did! Did you not think of how I felt?!"

I did not answer. I had been selfish yes, but I had done what I did for a good reason.

"I nearly lost you Gilraen! You know not how scared I truly was." He said.

Still I could find no words to answer.

_I cannot cry! No matter what happens you cannot make me cry!_

I started to cry.

"Gilraen…."

"No! I did what I did because I move fast on my own! Yes I was hurt! But I am still alive Legolas! Life is not meant to be easy and sometimes we must make difficult choices! This was one I had to make!" I cried.

"Gilraen I…."

*"Gwanno ereb nin!" I said.

He left the room and I cried softly.

"Gilraen?"

"Eowyn now is not the time."

"You need not tell me what happened, but do not push me away." She said gently.

I looked up and smiled at her a little.

"I thank you…..but I just wish to be alone."

She sighed and nodded. She left and closed the door behind her. I knew the healers would have strongly discouraged my actions, but I had to get back on my feet. I stood up and held back the scream of pain. I stood up straight and then looked in the mirror. It was almost like looking upon my mother.

"~I am doing my best Naneth. I will make you proud.~" I whispered.

My sword lay on a trunk near my cloths. I dressed myself and then took the sword. Though it was light and made by the elven smiths of Imladris, I cringed in pain. Yet I held it tight in my hand.

"This is not over Grima. I know it was you, who was responsible for Theodreds death. You have ruined enough families, and I will make sure you path. Along with the scar I now will have." I said.

I held the sword in front of me and then spun around. It pained me greatly, but I would not let pain hold me back. I knew I had to embrace it. I was stronger then I was. I had to become immune to all weakness. Pain, fear and sorrow. I jumped up and practiced with my sword. The pain was excruciating, but the thought of my family, of Legolas and my home…thinking of all of it being gone…..it was stronger then the pain. My father was strong and he had done so many things. All my life I had hated him, and now I knew he had done all he had to protect me and my mother. I wanted to live up to that.

_*Leave me alone._


	19. Forgiveness

Chapter 19

Forgiveness

King Théoden had made the decision to leave Edoras and make for Helms Deep. Gandalf was less then happy about this. He had decided to go in search of Eomer and his company. I sat in the Golden Hall while Eowyn rummaged through her trunk. She drew a sword and smiled.

"Eowyn do you believe your uncle had made the correct choice?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me.

"Helms Deep has protected us in the past…."

"Yes but that is the past. Things have changed." I added.

She nodded and then looked away.

"I cannot sat whether it is wise or not. I believe he does what knows to be best."

I nodded and then she began to swing her sword. I closed my eyes but they flew open when I heard her sword collide with another. It was my father's knife.

"You have some skill with a blade."

She swung out of his block and pointed the blade at his chest. I smirked and held back my laughter.

"Women of this country learned long ago. Those without swords could still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Eowyn said as she began to put her things away.

"What do you fear my lady?" Ada asked.

She turned and looked upon him slowly. I watched carefully.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." She answered.

She sound like myself. Father looked at her seriously and then shook his head.

"You are a daughter of kings! A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that shall be your fate." He said.

She looked at him with a different expression. One of awe and caring. It made me a little uncomfortable. He sheathed his knife and bowed. He then walked away.

"Ever my father has spoke in some sort of a riddle." I said.

She turned and looked at me. Shock was on her face.

"Lord Aragorn…..is your father?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is. My mother is Arwen Undomiel, and elf of Rivendell." I added.

I could see disappointment in her eyes. She….cared for my father!?

_Oh no, no, no, no, no!_

Eowyn was my friend, but only my mother would have my father. I stood and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You must remind him of myself. He…was always away whilst I grew up. But I decided to change this. I came on this quest for many reasons but to become closer to my father was the most important."

She nodded and then we went to the stables. We mounted our horses and then left for Helms Deep with the others. It would be a long and dangerous journey through the mountains, and I had still not fully healed. I could only hope we did not run into any trouble. I avoided Legolas, I was still rather upset for his words.

My only other predicament was that Eowyn was becoming….quite close to my father.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?"

"She awaits our return in Rivendell." I answered.

I smiled and then rode ahead. This was becoming a daily task, to come between Eowyn and my father. That night I sat awake and looked at the stars.

"Gilraen."

I sighed and stood to walk away. Legolas grabbed my arm.

"Gilraen please listen to me!" He begged.

I sighed and nodded. I stood with my hands on my hips waiting for him to continue.

"~I was wrong to speak such words to you. You were right, I should not have said it. You had your reasons for what you did. But I implore you to see my reason.~"

"Legolas…"

"~I was not finished. If ever I were to lose you I would not have a reason to live. I would depart this world to be with you. Whether or not the war was over, I would not live without you. I will never fight without you and I will never love anyone so much.~"

He stopped and I looked down.

"~Are you finished?~" I asked.

"Yes."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"~Legolas I love you more then anything, but I am not one to follow rules, nor be chained down. I am free and independent, I cannot change who I am. But I understand your words and I am sorry for what I did. I am sorry for avoiding you as I have been and I ask your forgiveness.~"

He stepped closer and put his hand on my face.

"~YOu shall have it, but only if you can find it in you to forgive me.~" He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"~I will always forgive you.~" "~And I you.~"

I smiled wider and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. I looked up and kissed his lips softly. When we separated I rested my head against his chest and we stayed there for a long while. No words were spoken for we needed none to tell each other how we felt. We were connected and knew he knew what I felt, as I knew how he felt. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"~You should rest.~" He whispered.

"~Not without you.~" I murmured.

He chuckled and we both lay down and fell fast asleep.


	20. Warg-Scouts

Chapter 20

Warg-Scouts

We were drawing closer to Helm's Deep. We would be there by the end of the day. Legolas went ahead to scout and I heard Eowyn talking with Gimli. Up ahead I heard a scream. I ran forward.

"A SCOUT!"

Warg scouts! I ran back to my father.

"Wargs!"

"WARGS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" He bellowed.

My father turned and looked at me again.

"Be sure they reach Helm's Deep."

I did not wish to leave, but I had not the time to argue, and I knew he sent me because he knew I could protect them. I nodded and hugged him. I mounted my horse and then went off towards Eowyn.

"Make for the lower ground! Stay together!" She said.

Faeron flew above me. I looked over my shoulder and found 2 of the warg riders chasing us. I pulled back on the reins and then turned around. I took my bow and sent two arrows flying into the heads of the orcs. A rush of blond hair came flying past me as Eowyn killed the wargs. I smiled and then we continued on towards Helm's Deep. Yet still orcs chased us.

"Eowyn!"

She looked back and nodded. I turned around and faced all 4 wargs.

"This ends now!"

"Kill that one!"

I fought them and killed them one by one, with Faeron's help of course. One of the orcs had a very deep knife wound near its black heart. I frowned and looked closer. My eyes grew wide and I took the knife great-grandfather had given me. It fit perfectly into the orc's wound.

"No…..Ada!"

I mounted my horse and quickly rode in the direction of Helm's Deep.

"Noro lim!"

When the mountain was in view I saw the King and the other riders arriving. I rode forward and through the gates.

"Ada!" I called out.

I jumped off the horse and ran through the crowds of people looking for my father. I found Gamling and ran to him.

"Where is my father?!"

He looked at me with sorrow. I knew the answer at once.

"No…..no…..NO!"

I ran off to the great hall and burst through the doors. Théoden sat there and Legolas and Gimli stood near him. Legolas tried to come forward to me but I walked to Théoden.

"Tell me all I heard is a lie! Please my lord say my father has not fallen." I begged.

He looked at me sadly.

"I wish I could Lady Gilraen…..I am truly sorry."

I backed away slowly shaking my head. I covered my mouth with my hand and backed into Legolas. He wrapped his arms around me and I hid my face in his chest. I cried out loudly in pain and anguish. My father was gone. He was gone and now my mother would also die when she heard of this. I would have no parents. I pushed Legolas away and fled the hall. He was not gone until I found his body.

"Gilraen what are you doing?" came a soft voice.

"I have to find my father."

Eowyn came forward and stopped my hands. I looked at her.

"Gilraen he….."

"He is not dead until I see a body." I said.

She nodded and hugged me.

"Go and be safe my friend."

I nodded and then rode out of the gates. I would find my father.

"Faeron!"

He flew beside me.

"~Fly ahead my friend. Try to find him. And be safe.~"

He flew off and I continued to ride to where the battle had been fought. As long as their was a chance he lived, I would never give up.


	21. The Blood of Numenor

Chapter 21

The Blood of Numenor

I found many bodies of wargs and orcs, but also of the men of Rohan. I found another orc with the same knife wound and then looked towards a cliff. A warg had been running and something or someone was dragged with it. I looked over and found the body of the warg had been pierced by the sharp rocks below. Fear struck at my heart. I mounted the horse once more and followed the river.

The cliff sloped down and I came to the riverbed. That was where I found him. Faeron was beside him.

"ADA!" I cried.

His eyes were closed and his arm was badly wounded. I dropped down beside him and held him up.

"Ada lasto beth nin!" I said.

He was yet alive, but badly wounded and tired.

"Arwen….." He breathed.

I smiled when he said my mother's name.

"Ada it is me! Your daughter! It is Gilraen."

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"Gilraen? How did….."

"Shhh! Try not to speak just yet. You took a nasty fall. I know now where my strength comes from. Anyone else would surely have met their end." I said.

He smiled a little. Another horse came up. He had a saddle and it looked as though he did not belong anywhere.

"Brego." Father said.

"You know this horse?"

He nodded. I helped him up and then looked to Faeron.

"~Well done my friend. I know not what I would have done without you. Now you must return to Helm's Deep to assure Legolas of our safety. I shall be there before nightfall.~"

He flew to my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. I smiled and then he flew off. I had grown to truly love the eagle. I helped my father onto Brego and then mounted my own horse.

As we rode to Helm's Deep I heard something strange. It sounded like the marching of thousands of soldiers. I peered around a boulder and my eyes widened with fear.

"No….."

A massive army of Uruk-hai, bearing the white hand of Saruman were marching in direction of Helm's Deep. My father saw it as well.

"We must make haste!"

I nodded and we galloped towards Helm's Deep. The gate opened at once and we rode inside.

"He is alive." said a village woman.

"Where are they!? Where are they!? Get out of the way! I am going to kill them!"

Gimli pushed his way through the crowd and looked at us. First to my father.

"You are the luckiest the canniest…..and the most reckless man I ever knew!"

He hugged father and I smiled.

"Bless you laddie!"

I laughed and father pulled back and looked at him.

"Gimli where is the king?"

He nodded in the direction of the hall. Gimli looked at me and smiled.

"You have the blood of Numenor in your veins lassie! NO doubt about that!"

I smiled and pat his shoulder before taking off towards the hall. He came with me and as I walked up the steps I was confronted by an angry Legolas.

_I would have had to face this sooner or later._

He did not speak, nor did I. He looked at me with anger and fear. I sighed and looked down.

"Go ahead. Tell me I was stupid and selfish! That I was reckless and that I should have considered your feelings." I said.

I heard him sigh, but I did not look at him. He gently turned my face to his.

"~I thought I lost you this day. I truly did. I have never been so afraid in all my life. Please Gilraen…..please do not do that again.~"

I smiled and tears of joy came down my face. I threw my arms around him and held him tightly.

"~I can make no promises love. Save this…..I will never die by your side.~"

He did not reply. He pulled back and took me in a long and loving kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

"Le melon Gilraen."

"I love you too Legolas."

My father, Gimli and Théoden then came out of the hall. I then remembered the army. I explained all this to Legolas and we followed the others outside the gates.

"We will cover the course-way and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall! Or set foot inside the Hornburg!" he said proudly.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs!" said Gimli from the gate. "These are Uruk-hai! Their armor is thick and their shields broad!"

Théoden walked to him.

"I have fought many wars Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli nodded and we followed him to the outer wall.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock! Saruman's hoards will pillage and burn! We have seen it before. Crops can be re-sewn, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them." said Theoden.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages they come to destroy its people! Down to the last child!" Father said.

Théoden turned on him and grabbed him. I went forward but Legolas held me fast.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

He began to walk away but I stepped forward.

"Send out riders my lord! You must call for aid!" I said.

He looked at me.

"And who will come. Elves…..dwarves…we are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer!"

He stepped closer in anger.

"Gondor! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell!? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon….."

He looked down in frustration.

"No my Lady Gilraen….we are alone."

He walked away and I shook my head. I went to one of the watch posts and looked over the horizon. Even now I could see the Uruk-hai fast approaching. They would be here by nightfall there was no doubt about that. Faeron landed on the wall beside me. I looked at him and stroked his feathers.

"~Faeron you must flee when the army arrives.~"

He gave me a sort of look that said no.

"~Not forever my friend.~"

He nuzzled me and then suddenly flew off. I was confused and I hoped he would return soon.

"Meleth?"

I smiled as I heard Legolas' voice. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?"

"~We could all die tonight…..~"

He turned me around to face him. He held my face in his hands.

"~Do not speak of such things. We will all survive. I promise you this.~"

"~How can you promise me this? How can you promise anyone such a thing?~"

He smiled and kissed me. When he pulled back his face was still close to mine.

"~I can make this promise because I love you. And I shall never let any harm come to you.~" He whispered.

I kissed him again, this kiss was far more passionate. He took my hand and led me away from the wall.


	22. A Reason to Survive

Chapter 23

A Reason to Survive

We found a storeroom and I pushed him inside. My lips connected with his and he snaked his arms around my waist. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and he pressed himself against me. I smiled and denied him to further deepen the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"~We have precious time. Yet if you wish to play this little game with me love….I have more then enough reasons to survive this war.~" He murmured.

I smiled and he kissed my neck. I gasped and tangled my fingers in his soft blond hair. I brought his lips to mine and his tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned and so did he. Of course this was interrupted by sound of someone calling for my father. I groaned and pulled away.

"Eowyn."

I rushed outside with Legolas and found her standing before my father.

"I am to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge."

"To mind the children and find food and bedding for when the men return."

"My lady a time will come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defense."

She stepped forward, a little too close to father.

"Let me stand at your side."

I tensed a little.

"It is not in my power to command it."

He walked past her and towards Legolas and I when Eowyn spoke again.

"You do not command the others to stay!" father turned and looked at her. "They stand beside you because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you!"

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

"I am sorry." She said.

She turned and ran. I sighed but did not pursue her. Father walked away and I followed.

"~Ada if you continue to be so calm with her….~"

"~Gilraen do you believe I do not know what she seeks from me? I know.~"

He walked off and left me there alone. I sighed, I knew he missed mother and it pained him greatly to have said what he did to her and leave. I found Legolas and he smiled at me. I gave him a small smile and he sat me down.

"~What troubles you love?~"

"~My naneth.~" I said.

He nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"~I know…..it will all be over soon enough and then we shall return and you shall see her again.~"

I nodded and kissed him. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

"~What of your father?~" I asked softly.

"~He awaits my return in Mirkwood. Yet when I return…..I hope I shall not return alone.~"

I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled.

"~You will never be alone ever again.~" I promised.

He kissed me and then we went to the armory. Théoden had ordered every man and strong young boy able to fight to be ready for battle by nightfall. I saw the faces of young boys who could be no older then 6 or 7 years of age. My father picked up a sword and examined it, then threw it down again.

"Farmers, ferried, stable boys….these are no soldiers." father said.

I nodded and looked around.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli commented.

"Or too few." added Legolas.

Father nodded.

"Look at them! They are frightened I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said.

Now all the men in the armory turned and looked at him.

"Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!"

"Legolas that is enough." I said.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."

"Legolas stop….."

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"

"LEGOLAS!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Father snapped.

He looked at Legolas for a few seconds before walking away. He looked at me apologetically. I looked at him seriously.

"I too shall die with these men if it should come to it."

"Gilraen…."

I walked off before he could say anymore. I found my father by the steps of the keep.

"Ada?"

"I heard your words. You shall not die Gilraen! If your mother lost us both…"

I put my arms around him.

"~She shall not lose either of us.~" I whispered.

"~Gilraen such a promise cannot be made.~"

I pulled back and smiled at him.

"~Yes it can father. It gives one a reason to survive. There is still hope.~"

He smiled and moved my hair from my face.

"~Ever you amaze me my daughter.~"

I smiled and winked. A young boy looked over while waiting to have his sword sharpened.

"Give me your sword." father said.

The boy walked over and father took the sword.

"What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama my lord. The men are saying that we will not give out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

I looked down. Father however stood up and swung the sword around.

"This is a good sword. Haleth son of Hama." he gave the boy the sword.

He looked up and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"There is always hope." he said.

I smiled and then my father and I went to the armory. I did not wear chain mail. It weighed me down and I was unable to move as swiftly as I could without it. Legolas appeared and held out father's sword to him.

"You have led us this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

"U-moe edaved Legolas."

I smiled and threw my arms around Legolas.

"I love you."

"Le melon."

I smiled and then in came Gimli struggling with a chain mail shirt.

"If we had time I would get this adjusted." He mumbled.

He let it fall to the floor and I laughed.

"It is a little tight across the chest." He said.

This caused me to laugh harder. Gimli scowled at me and then there was the sound of a horn call.

"That is no orc horn!" said Legolas.

We rushed outside and there before us was a host of elves. They bore the banner of Lothlorien and I smiled. I saw Haldir speaking with Théoden.

"…..We come to honor that allegiance."

Father went down to him smiling.

"Mae govannen Haldir!"

He embraced him and then stepped back and I threw my arms around him. Legolas greeted him and then all the elves turned and faced him.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

I smiled. Just before Legolas and I went to our appointed battle posts he pulled me aside and kissed me. When we separated I smiled.

"You are my reason to survive this battle Gilraen." He whispered.

I smiled and we left to the Deeping wall.

_*There is nothing to forgive._

_*Well met Haldir. _


	23. The Battle for Helms Deep

Chapter 23

The Battle for Helms Deep

I stood beside Legolas and Gimli. Who was struggling to see over the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot." He complained.

I saw Legolas smile slightly and I smirked. Father came around and stood near us.

"Well with whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night." said the dwarf.

Thunder sounded through the air.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let us hope they last the night." Gimli said.

I smirked and then father walked away. More thunder came and then it began to rain.

_Perfect!_

The uruk-hai had come closer. One of them now stood upon a rock. They came to a stop. I looked across all of them. There were so many! Yet I would not lose hope that we could survive. My father was now speaking.

*"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

The Uruks began to beat their weapons upon the ground, I knew this was to intimidate us, but I would not allow such a thing. Yet I felt Legolas take my hand. I looked at him and he gave me a comforting smile. I smiled back and then suddenly the uruk-hai ceased altogether. I quickly looked back. One of the Rohan men had released an arrow and killed an uruk. It fell forward and now the rest charged forward.

*"Tangado a chadad!"

I readied an arrow in my bow and waited. Legolas spoke beside me.

*"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc."

*"Leithio i philinn!" father shouted.

I let an arrow fly into an uruk. We continued to fire and then I heard Gamling shout,

"FIRE!"

I smiled as the men of Rohan let a shower of arrows rain down upon the uruks.

*"Ribed bant!"

More arrows were fired and then the uruks brought ladders.

*"Pendraith!"

"Good!" Gimli said.

I smirked and drew my sword. The uruks began to climb up the walls. I rushed forward and fought them. This was a foolish action on my part. I was knocked backwards and a large uruk with a long sword started to come towards me. I rolled out of the way of its sword and kicked its legs. I stood up and put an end to it.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli said.

"And I am on 17!"

"Ah! I shall have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

I smirked and found my father. We fought side by side until something caught his attention. I looked over the wall and gasped.

*"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Ada cried.

Legolas turned and aimed for the uruk. It held a torch in its hand, for the orcs had put strange devices in the drain beneath the wall. It took three arrows and still continued.

*"Dago hon! Dago hon!"

Legolas fired again but the uruk leapt into the drain and father pushed me away. I looked up to see part of the wall blown away, and father had been on it.

"NO!"

I stood up and rushed to the edge. I saw my father lying there unconscious. Orcs were pouring through the hole and my father was in their path. I had no time to find a safe way down. I leaped off the broken wall and onto the uruks. I stood and looked at my father.

"Ada wake up! PLEASE!" I shouted.

I fought the uruks back and then Gimli came jumping down.

"GIMLI!"

I saw several elven archers standing behind me.

"*Hado i philinn!"

I threw myself to the ground and let the arrows take down as many uruks as possible. I then stood, my father now stood in front of the elves.

*"Herio!" he said.

He and the elves charged forward and I smiled. I grabbed Gimli and moved him so he would not be trampled. We were fighting as hard as we could, but there were too many.

"ARAGORN!"

I looked up upon hearing Théoden's call.

"Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

"Nan barad!"

I too called for the elves to fall back.

"Haldir! Nan barad!" father called.

I looked up to see Haldir nod.

"Nan barad!" He shouted.

My eyes widened as I saw an uruk come up behind him.

"HALDIR!"

He was hit and he grabbed his side.

"No!"

_*Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!_

_*Prepare to fire!_

_*Their armor is weak below the arm and at the neck._

_*Release the arrows!_

_*Full volley!_

_*Ladders!_

_*Take him down! Take him down Legolas!_

_*Kill him! Kill him!_

_*Fire the arrows!_

_*Charge!_

_*To the keep!_


	24. I Cannot Lose You

Chapter 24

I cannot lose you

I ran and fought as hard as I could to get to Haldir. In the end…..it was not enough! Another uruk struck him hard and he fell to the ground.

"HALDIR NO!"

My father caught him and I looked upon them. He looked at me sadly and shook his head. I looked away and fought back tears. My sorrow turned to rage and I ran forth and swung my sword at the uruk-hai.

"FOR HALDIR!" I cried.

I fought with a previous unknown strength. My father soon pulled me back. We ran towards the keep. However on the way Legolas was wounded. An uruk came behind him and thrust a knife through his side.

*"LAU!"

I yanked my hand from my father and ran towards Legolas. I had lost Haldir…I would NOT lose Legolas. I killed the uruk that hurt him and then put his arm over my shoulders. I helped him up and killed another uruk.

"~Gilraen…I slow you down…you will…~"

*"Sedho!"

I would not leave him behind. I struggled, but I made it to the great hall. The doors closed behind me and I lay Legolas down.

"Legolas look at me!" I said.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked at me. I looked up at my father.

"Ada I need bandages!"

He nodded and then I looked back at Legolas. He was starting to close his eyes.

"~Legolas no! You keep your eyes open! Keep them on me! Hold onto my voice!~" I said.

"~Gilraen forgive me….~"

"~Shhh! None of that! I cannot lose you! I will not lose you! You shall not die. Do you understand? You will live!~"

He smiled weakly and father returned. I cleaned and bandaged his wound. All the while the Uruk-hai were trying to break down the doors. Father, Gimli and the other soldiers were trying to barricade it.

"The fortress is taken! It is over." Théoden said.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Ada said.

"And what of the women and children! What of Eowyn my lord!?" I said.

He looked at me with pain and sorrow. Yet still he could see no hope.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

None answered him. I looked back to Legolas. His breathing was shallow and hurried.

"Is there no other way!?" Ada asked again.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far the Uruk-hai are too many!" Gamling said.

There was another loud bang on the door.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death!" I looked at Théoden. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

To his question I had no answer. My father was silent for a few moments before saying,

"Ride out with me."

I looked up in shock as did Théoden.

"Ride out and meet them!"

He walked closer to my father.

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

The doors would not hold much longer.

"Yes…yes! The horn of Helm Hammer Hand, shall sound in the deep! One last time!"

"YES!"

I smiled a little as Gimli rushed off to sound the horn.

"May this be the hour when we draw swords together."

They mounted their horses and I smiled. I would not go with them. I stayed with Legolas, even if the uruks were to defeat us…I would not leave him. If he died then I would die with him.

"Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And the red dawn! FORTH EORLINGS!"

The doors were broken down and Théoden, father, and the few soldiers left charged forward. I held my sword close in case any of them came inside. Fortunately, most of them were slain or too busy trying to kill the others. Only a few came through, but I would not allow them to touch Legolas.

Finally I heard the words I had begun to fear I would never hear.

"VICROTY! WE HAVE VICTORY!"

I smiled and looked at Legolas. He smiled weakly and then closed his eyes in pain.

"~Legolas?! What is it!?~" I asked frantically.

"~Is that a serious question love?~"

I bit my lip and tried to think of what to do. Eowyn and the other women and children came out. She saw me and then ran to me.

"Gilraen what happened?!"

"An uruk stabbed him through the side."

She examined his wound.

"He shall not die. You did well in bandaging it. But it shall be a difficult recovery."

I closed my eyes and looked down. I kissed his hand and held it tightly. Eowyn put her hand on my shoulder.

"It will be alright."

I nodded and then she left.

"Gilraen….."

I opened my eyes and smiled. I put my hand on his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"~Yes I am here. I shall not leave.~"

"I love you."

I smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you too."

_*NO!_

_*Hush!_


	25. Loyalty and Love

Chapter 25

Loyalty and Love

Gandalf had returned with Eomer and his riders. I smiled at Eomer and greeted him.

"My sister spoke of you. She told me what Theodred said before he died. And I thank you for keeping my sister safe."

He, Gandalf, Gimli, my father and Théoden did not follow us back to Edoras. They turned in direction of Isenguard. When we arrived in Edoras Eowyn helped me to get Legolas to a room. I lay him on the bed and checked his wound. It was healing, most elves were fast healers, but it would take time before he truly recovered from this one.

"It will be a day or two before the others return." Eowyn said.

I nodded but could not find the will to answer her. She seemed to understand.

"I shall leave you two."

She left the room and I took Legolas' hand. He had fallen asleep. I had to smile, for he looked so peaceful. I moved his hair from his face and gently stroked his face.

_To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,The wind is blowing, and the white foam is , west away, the round sun is ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,The voices of my people that have gone before me?I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;For our days are ending and our years failing.I will pass the wide waters lonely are the waves on the Last Shore falling,Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,In Eressea, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!_

I sang to him and I would stroke his hand or his face. I never left him. One night he awoke in pain.

"Legolas!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and I took his hand. He squeezed it, it hurt but I said nothing, for I knew his pain was greater. Tears came to my eyes, for I hated seeing him in so much pain. The pain passed and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Gilraen?"

I smiled and nodded.

"How long have you been here with me?"

"I never left."

He smiled.

"~I should have known better.~"

"~Shhh-hh! Do not speak. You must rest.~" I whispered.

"~I will find no rest.~" he stated.

I sighed and rested my forehead against his shoulder. Tears fell and he seemed to know.

"~No tears Gilraen my love.~" He whispered.

"~I cannot take seeing you in such pain! I wish there were some way to take your pain unto myself!~" I cried.

"~I would never allow it! Gilraen look at me.~"

I looked up with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away and stroked my cheek.

"~I will recover! I will never leave you love.~" He said.

I smiled through the tears and hugged him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured.

I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled but then looked around.

"Where is your father?"

I explained what had happened, how Gandalf had come with Eomer and his riders. I told him that they had gone to Isenguard.

"Yet you did not?"

I shook my head.

"I came here with you. I swore I would not leave your side, and that is a promise I intend to keep." I said.

He smiled and brought my face closer to his. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. His tongue pried my mouth open and explored my mouth. I knew what he was trying to do, and as much as I wanted to let him have his way…he was wounded and this would only prolong his recovery. I would not have that. When his hands began to lift my shirt I pulled back shaking my head.

"No meleth. Not while you are so badly wounded."

He sighed and I lifted his face gently.

"I never said you could not kiss me."

He smiled and did just that. I loved when he kissed me, he was gentle and warm. The way his hands caressed my face and body was unlike anything. I would never love anyone as much as I loved Legolas. There was a knock on the door. Legolas and I separated and Eowyn walked in.

"They have returned!"

I smiled. I wanted to go and greet them, but I knew Legolas could not yet walk.

"~Gilraen your loyalty shall be the death of you.~" Legolas chuckled.

I looked at him. He kissed my temple.

"Go."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Then I ran through the halls and saw my father.

"Ada!"

I ran forward flung myself into his arms. He laughed and embraced me. As I pulled away I saw two faces I feared I might not see again.

"Merry! Pippin!"

I rushed forward and hugged them both.

"Gilraen! You are safe!"

"We feared you would not escape the uruks." Pippin said.

I smiled.

"You should know that no servant of Saruman or Sauron can harm me." I said.

They smiled and nodded.


	26. Remember Who You Are

Chapter 26

Remember Who You Are

As much as I would have liked to stay for the feast, I wanted to be with Legolas more. As I walked back to his room my father found me.

"Gilraen I must speak with you."

I stopped and turned to face him. He looked stressed.

"Ada?"

"Gilraen you know who I am, who I truly am."

I nodded, but I did not fully understand what he was trying to say.

"And you know now who you truly are. You are not merely an elf princess of Imladris. You are my heir and a princess of Gondor."

"Ada I do not understand."

He walked closer and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You must remember who you are Gilraen. For the road ahead of us…will be more difficult then the one we have already walked. Someday you shall not have me to guide you or to aid you….."

"I will always have you!"

I did not like to speak of his death.

"Gilraen it is the truth. I am not like you. You must always remember who you are. You are my daughter, and you are capable of many things even I do not know. You have always made me proud, I only hope someday I can make you proud. Proud to call me your father."

I smiled and embraced him.

"You have Ada. You have."

We stood there for a few moments, not wanting to separate, but I finally pulled away.

"Go to him."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I quietly opened the door to Legolas' room. He was asleep. I smiled and silently closed the door. I walked to the small window and looked at the moon. Its light poured into the room and fell upon him. I looked at him. The moonlight illuminated his flawless skin, his peaceful face. I smiled and walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

*"A'maelamin Oio naa elealla alasse'." I whispered.

I gently touched his face, yet he woke up. He smiled at me and kissed my fingers.

"I did not mean to wake you."

"I am glad you did."

I smiled. He moved over and pulled me down next to him. I held myself up on my arm and looked at him.

"~I heard you sing to me.~" He whispered.

I smiled and looked away.

"~I love to hear you sing.~"

I looked back at him and he smiled.

"~Will you sing for me?~" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves there grew_

_Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in them blew Lothlorien _

_In light I wove a secret land of timeless joy_

_My perfect child no mortal hand could dare destroy_

_Lothlorien_

_Beyond the sun_

_B__eyond the moon Wonder_

_Wonder_

_Shine forever_

_Beacon of light_

_Blaze in the air_

_Vanquishing night_

_Live forever_

_Held like a breath_

_Deep at the core_

_Blossom in death_

_My golden leaves will fade and fall through branching years_

_Through sweet the song yet sweeter still shall be the tears_

_The night must come, the shadows grow, the dark descends _

_And all we love and all we know must reach an end_

_Lothlorien_

_Though worlds will die and worlds will grow _

_Out of death, life_

_Out of night, day, glory from sorrow_

_Out of grief, joy_

_Out of storm, comes strength for tomorrow_

_Out of dust, gold_

_Out of fire, air, comfort forsaken_

_Out of rage, calm_

_Out of loss, find, glory awaken_

_Shine forever_

_Beacon of light_

_Blaze in the air_

_Vanquishing night_

_Sing forever_

_Proud and strong_

_Anthem of life_

_Conquering song_

_Though tides of fate, onward run_

_The song of hope_

_Once begun,Will evermore_

_Remain_

He smiled and closed his eyes. I rested my head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"Once Sauron is defeated…where will we go?"

"I know not. But wherever you go…..I will go."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_*My beloved. Ever is thy sight a joy._

* * *

The song is called Wonder. From the musical the Lord of the RIngs


	27. Boundaries

Chapter 27

Boundaries

I woke up in the middle of the night. Legolas was fast asleep at my side. I smiled and quietly rose from the bed. I wandered out into the hall. There I saw my father…and Eowyn. He was covering her so she would not grow cold, but she woke and took his hand and he tried to leave. This did not sit well with me.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave…" she began. "I stood upon the brink. A light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there waiting."

"Night changes many thoughts. Sleep Eowyn….while you can."

She held onto his hands but he pulled them away. He stood up and saw me leaning in the doorway. I raised my eyebrow at him. He motioned for me to follow. I walked over to him.

"I must go back to Legolas. And you must tell Eowyn that she must stop!" I said firmly.

I did not allow him to further the conversation. I walked back to Legolas and sat down across the room. If my father did not speak to Eowyn…..I would!

I had only been sitting for about a minute or so when I heard cries for help. I took off through the halls and into the room most of the men slept. Pippin was holding something and it was hurting him. I did not think, I ran forward and took it from his hands and I felt pain surge through me and I fell to the ground.

"Gilraen!"

Some grabbed my arms and held me up.

"Fool of a Took!" said Gandalf.

I sat up and looked over at Pippin. He was just lying there, his eyes open in fear.

"Pip?" I asked.

Gandalf rushed over and pushed Merry aside. He uttered something I could not hear and Pippin started to shake.

"Gandalf…..forgive me!"

"Look at me! What did you see?"

At first his voice was harsh, but it grew gentler.

"A tree….yes! There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead! The city was burning!"

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" asked the wizard.

"I saw…..I saw HIM!"

I knew he spoke of Sauron. I bit my bottom lip.

"He asked me my name. I did not answer. He hurt me!" Pippin said.

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the ring?!" Gandalf asked.

Pippin revealed nothing to Sauron of Frodo and the ring. He spoke the truth.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool…..but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring." Gimli sighed in relief. "We have been strangely fortunate, for in the Palantir Pippin saw a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

I looked up and then over to my father. His eyes remained on the ground.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. And that he too has an heir that poses a threat to him. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King or Queen return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said.

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden said.

I looked up in disbelief and anger.

"What do we owe Gondor?"

"If I am not mistaken _my lord_…..you would send no messengers to Gondor! Or anywhere for that matter!" I snarled.

Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He shook his head.

"I will go." father said.

"NO!" protested the wizard.

"Then I will go!" I said.

"Absolutely not!"

"They must be warned." Father continued.

"They will be…."

He walked close to my father and I. He spoke in a low voice so that none but us would hear his words.

"You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." he turned away from us. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith" now he looked to Pippin. "and I wont be going alone."

It was still very early in the morning. The sun had not yet come up, so I walked back to Legolas' room. On the way I found Eowyn. She was staring at my father. I grabbed her roughly and pushed her up against the wall.

"Gilraen what….."

"Stay away from my father!"

She looked surprised at first then she gave me a look of confusion.

"I know not of what you speak."

This only caused my anger to rise and my frustration to get worse.

"Do you think me a fool!? I was there when you spoke of your dream! I have seen the way you look upon him! You are a dear friend Eowyn…but my mother awaits my father to return to her! You know not how long she waited to see him. The next time I catch you eyeing him like Gimli eyes a piece of pork…I will not have the patience and respect I have now." I warned.

I let her go and continued to Legolas' room.


	28. Passion

Chapter 28

Passion

Gandalf had now been gone for 2 days. It was a three day journey to Minas Tirith, as a Nazgul flies, but Shadowfax was a fast horse.

I could find no sleep that night. I stood at the window when Legolas woke up.

"Gilraen?"

I did not turn and face him. I heard him sit up and I turned.

"Legolas are you….."

He showed no signs of pain. I slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"~Are you in pain?~"

He shook his head. I gently removed the bandages and gasped. His wound had almost completely healed. I touched it lightly with my fingertips. Legolas took my hand and lifted my face to him. He stroked my face and smiled at me. I smiled and took his hand.

"~You know not how long I waited for you to be free of pain…it felt as though it had been….~"

Legolas silenced me with a kiss. His lips traveled down my jaw hungrily. I placed my free hand on the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his soft blond hair. His lips found mine and I started to undo his shirt. I lifted it off him and tossed it aside. I ran my fingers down his well sculpted chest. He was warm and muscular. I lightly touched his chest and he shivered. I pulled back and looked at him. He slowly undid my shirt and pushed it back over my shoulders, leaving my chest exposed. His lips were back on mine and his tongue pried open my mouth. I willingly let him in and I pulled him down on top of me.

"Legolas…." I moaned.

He slowly removed my pants and I arched my back. His mouth took in one of my breasts and I screamed. He gently massaged the other and I sat up. He pulled me onto his lap and I wound my arms around him. His lips traveled down to the base of my throat where he kissed me. I threw my head back and moaned. Purposely rubbing up against him. He was hard and I smiled. I felt hot and my hand traveled down to his pants. My hand brushed over him and I heard a deep moan in his throat. I pushed down his pants and he kicked them off. He did not enter me right away, no he made me want him. He trailed his finger down my abdomen and to my opening. He slowly pushed one finger inside. My eyes opened wide and I dug my nails into his back.

"Gilraen…meleth nin….."

He added another finger and then began to move inside me. I gasped and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh! Oh yes! Legolas!" I moaned.

He crashed his lips to mine and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He removed his fingers and trailed them up my body and then cupped my face. I could feel his member brush against me. Our tongues danced together and he pulled back and touched my face gently.

"Would you bind yourself to me now?" He asked.

"Make me yours Legolas! Please!" I begged.

"Then I bind myself to you Gilraen daughter of Aragorn." He said.

He slowly entered me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I clutched his arm. He broke through my barrier and after a few mere seconds of pain he filled me completely. I opened my eyes and looked into his. I lightly touched his face with the tips of my fingers and adjusted to his size. After a few more seconds he began to move within me. I had never experienced anything like this before. His hand went to my breast and he gently massaged it.

"Ah!…Oh….Legolas!" I gasped.

He moved in and out of me and began to move faster. I arched my body so he went deeper inside me. He was pulsing inside me and I knew he was close. I pulled his lips to mine and his tongue once more entered my mouth. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around him. I took his hand and placed it on my thigh. I moved my lips to his neck and sucked at it.

"Oh Gilraen!"

I felt him shiver at my touch and he thrusted hard. I let out a scream of pleasure and he smashed his lips to mine. He thrusted hard again and again and I only wanted more. He gently placed his hand behind my head and kissed me fiercely. Then I felt him empty himself inside me. I followed soon after and then we separated. I looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes. Our breathing was hard and labored, sweat covered our bodies and I raised my hand and touched his face. He closed his eyes and kissed my hand.

"~No other elf in this world shall ever love his wife more then I love mine. My beautiful Gilraen.~" he murmured.

I smiled as he called me his wife. I kissed him. It was long and I never wished for it to end.

Later that night Ista straight up with wide eyes.

"What is it love?" Legolas asked.

"My father is going to murder me."


	29. Surprisingly Understanding

Chapter 29

Surprisingly Understanding

Neither of us had given a thought to my father and how he would react. To be honest I felt a little guilty.

"~He shall never let me forget this.~" Legolas groaned.

He fell backwards onto the bed and sighed. I put my face in my hands.

_Wait! No! NO! I just became Legolas' wife! I am not going to let my own father ruin my night!_

I leaned back and moved Legolas' face from his hand.

"~I am not going to allow my father to ruin our night, for it is still night. And there are many hours yet until morning.~" I said.

I trailed my fingers lightly up his chest and he raised his eyebrow at me. I smiled and he kissed me. We carried on that way until morning. That was when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Lassie?"

"Gimli." I whispered.

I ignored his calls and silently dressed myself. Legolas pretended to be asleep. I opened the door slightly.

"Yes Gimli?"

"How is he?"

I smiled and let him in. I know not how, but Legolas had put his pants and belt on. I smirked and shook my head.

"His wound has healed. He can move around once more." I said.

"Well it is about time too!" Gimli said.

I smiled and Legolas opened his eyes. He smiled at me and nodded to Gimli. His eyes went back to me. Gimli chuckled.

"Good to see you healing lad. I shall leave you two to your business."

The dwarf left the room and I sat down beside Legolas and kissed him.

Later on when I left the room I was face to face with my father. My eyes widened.

"Gilraen…..is there something you wish to tell me?" He inquired.

_HE KNOWS!_

"Ada…..I….Legolas…."

He smiled.

_He smiled!?_

"I understand Gilraen."

"You….do?"

"How do believe you came to be?"

I nearly lost last night's dinner over that. Father laughed and I rolled my eyes and went back inside the room. I closed the door and he still stood laughing in the hall.

_I deserved that. Although I wish I did not._

"~Gilraen do you feel alright?~"

I held up my hands.

"Just…be silent."

He did not speak and I tried to remove the conversation with my father from my head. I opened my eyes and smiled at Legolas. He looked confused and worried..

"Is everything alright meleth?"

I walked over and place a long and sweet kiss upon his lips. When I pulled back I smiled.

"Everything is perfect."

He still seemed a bit confused, but happy as well. He dressed and then we went out into the hall. Hand in hand. Eowyn came to me.

"Gilraen…I am so very sorry my friend."

I smiled and nodded.

"No I am sorry. My words were unnecessarily harsh. Yet I hope you understand."

She smiled.

"That I do."

I hugged her and then Legolas and I went to find something to eat.

"~My father knows.~"

Legolas froze and then slowly turned and looked upon me. I squeezed his hand.

"~He is alright. He told me he understands. Though I will not further discuss that…..conversation.~"

Legolas sighed in relief and then to my surprise he kissed me right there in the middle of the Golden Hall. I ignored the gasps and whispers of some of the people around us and kissed him right back. He picked me up and held me in his arms, and he never stopped kissing me. When we separated he smiled and carried me away. When finally he set me down he wrapped his arms around me. I would have loved nothing more then to just stay there with him, but then I heard an excitement from back in the hall. Legolas and I rushed inside.

"The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Father said.

My eyes grew wide and I looked to Théoden. It seemed as though we waited for him to answer for hours. Finally he said,

"And Rohan will answer!"

I smiled.

"Muster the Rohirrim!"


	30. Arwen's Fate and Gilraen's Decision

Chapter 30

Arwen's Fate and Gilraen's Decision

Many times I had read about Dunharrow and the evil reputation of the mountain. My father walked off to speak with Théoden. As I walked around the camp, the horses were acting strangely and the men trying to calm them seemed nervous. I walked to Legolas, Gimli and Eomer.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Legolas said.

I took his hand and he looked at me.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer explained.

I looked over towards the mountain. There was something strange about it.

"That road there…..where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

As I looked down the road I felt cold.

"That is the road to the Dimhold, the door unto the Mountain." Legolas said.

I squeezed his hand and he pulled me closer. Eomer was nodding.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." he said.

I slowly looked back to the road. My eyes widened and I stepped closer. A man stood there. He seemed bathed in an eerie green light. He looked as though he had been wounded for I could see his skull through parts of his face. When I blinked he had disappeared.

"Aragorn!"

I turned and saw that my father had been standing near me. He met my gaze for a few seconds and then turned away. I lingered for a few moments, staring hard at the road. I knew it was not a figment of my imagination, something or someone had been standing there looking directly at me. I finally turned away and went to find Gimli and my father.

Later that night I could find no rest. The man standing at the road lingered in my mind. I stood up and as I opened the tent flap a guard stood there.

"Oh pardon me my lady. I seek your father. King Théoden commands his presence."

"I know not where he has gone." I admitted.

The guard bowed and then left. I was curious so I followed him. He told my father that the king requested him and I then followed him to the King's tent.

"I take my leave."

Théoden walked out. He saw me but said nothing.

"My Lord Elrond."

_Grandfather is here? But why?_

"I come on behalf of one whom I love….Arwen is dying."

My eyes widened. I could not breath and I began to shake. My mother was dying!

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is not tied to the fate of the ring. The shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come."

"It will not be our end but his!" father said firmly.

"You ride to war but not to victory."

I frowned.

"Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know, but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river! A fleet of Corsairs ships sails from the south, they will be in the city in two days. You are outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men."

I could not stay and listen to the rest. I had to do something! If I could stop the ships then maybe just maybe we could win this fight.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I whipped around and saw Eowyn there.

"My mother is dying."

She covered her mouth with her hands.

"I have learned that a fleet of Corsairs ships is coming from the south. If I do not stop them…"

"Gilraen you cannot do this alone."

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do! You are the daughter of a king!"

"And if I do not do this then Minas Tirith will fall! And I will have failed to fulfill my promise."

"Promise?"

I nodded.

"I promised a dear friend that I would not let the White City fall. He died in Amon Hen." I said.

"I am sorry."

I looked away.

"Now you see…..there is no choice Eowyn….not for me."

"And what of Legolas?"

_Oh…..right._

"He cannot come with me. He has to go with my father."

"Then I go with you."

"Eowyn no!"

I turned and looked at her.

"Your place is here, with your people. I leave to make sure mine survive." I said.

"You cannot do this alone! If you do not allow me to join you…..I shall tell Legolas."

_She is good!_

"So you would threaten me with my husband?"

"Husband?!"

"Oh yes…..I forgot to tell you. It is a rather personal matter. And elven binding ritual."

"Well then you must tell him! He is your husband!"

I sighed knowing she was right.

"He would never let me go."

She put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up and she smiled.

"I never said you must tell him directly."

I smiled and hugged her. She truly was the greatest friend I could have ever asked for.

"You cannot come Eowyn. There is much you must do here."

She pulled back frowning.

"YOu mean to await the return….."

"No. To follow them to battle."

She smiled and nodded. I gave her one last hug and then mounted my horse.

"Eowyn…tell him I love him. And tell him…..*Estelio nin."

She smiled and nodded. I galloped off into the night.

_*Trust me._


	31. Her Greatest Fear

Chapter 31

Her Greatest Fear

I followed a map around the mountain and found the river. I followed it and found the ships. With the darkness of the night to hide me, I slipped into the water and swam as fast as I could to the leading ship. I climbed up and peered onto the deck. If I could manage to take out the ships quietly, then maybe I could prevent them from reaching Gondor. I took a deep breath and then jumped up drawing my sword.

"It appears we have a guest lads!"

SO much for quietly. One of the pirates had remained low to the ground and now had awoken the entire ship.

"A pretty girl."

I killed the pirate that spoke.

"I am no mere girl!" I said.

The pirates came at me in rage and I jumped up. I managed to clear that ship, yet my problems began when I reached the next one. I climbed up and was grabbed from behind. I cried out in pain and my sword fell to the floor. It was then I heard an eagle and then the man holding me fell.

"FAERON!" I said happily.

My eagle came and landed on my shoulder. I picked up my sword. '

"So we have a wild one eh?!" said a pirate.

I narrowed my eyes.

"~Aim for their eyes my friend.~"

"AN elf?! Get her!"

"You may try!"

I ran forward and Faeron swooped down and tore at his eyes. He howled in pain and then I ended his life. I did a side flip over and beheaded another.

"Next?" I asked.

They all swarmed at me. Perhaps I had been too hasty. Faeron was calwing and flying around as fast as he could, but there were too many. I was grabbed again and Faeron flew out of reach.

"~Find Legolas! Find my husba…..~"

One of the pirates hit me hard in the stomach.

"Tie her up!" ordered the captain.

I looked up and Faeron lingered before reluctantly flying off. I smiled and endured everything strike I received. I looked up at them.

"You shall never enter Gondor!" I said.

That earned me another smack.

"Silence! The moment we enter Gondor you shall be at the mercy of the Witch King of Angmar! If there were any mercy in that devil!"

I would not allow them to see my fear. My greatest fear was the Nazgul Ringwraiths.

_Please Faeron hurry!_


	32. Half-Elf Half-Man Stronger then Both

Chapter 32

Half-elf Half-man Stronger then Both

I knew we would arrive in Gondor that very day. I was losing hope, yet my mother's voice always remained.

_There is still hope._

I knew I was stronger then this. My father was a Dunedein Ranger! And he was the heir of Isildur! MY mother was a warrior among elf women! I was stronger then any of these pirates! I reached down for the knife in my boot. I had no time to cut myself free. One of the pirates came over and smacked me across the face.

"Cease your squirming! We shall arrive soon enough!" He said.

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. He was hideous. A scar covered on of his eyes and the rest of his face was covered in dark liner. I spit in his face and he kicked me.

"I do not fear you!" I hissed.

He grabbed me roughly.

"Oh so wee have a brave one do we?"

He threw me across the deck.

"And who are you to think you are mightier then us?!"

I stood up and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I am no elf…..no am I a man. I am the Princess of Imladris and of Gondor. Daughter of an elf and a ranger…."

I cut myself loose and then threw the knife into his heart. I took it back and slashed the face of another.

"I am NOT one to be trifled with!"

I threw another knife into another one.

"I am stronger then both man and elf! I am the **Daughter of a Ranger**!"

I took my sword back from one of the fallen pirates and killed every last pirate scum on the ship. I noticed that the captain had a sword unlike the others. I drew it and gasped.

"It cannot be!"

When last I heard this sword had been taken by Thranduil. Though I knew not who he took it from. For that was never written anywhere in any book. As I held it I heard a voice in my head, a strong deep voice.

"_You now are the wielder of Orcrist. The Goblin-Cleaver."_

I looked around but there was no one there. Already I could see the ruined city of Osgiliath. And there were still many ships to contend with. I was running out of time.

"I promised him. I must try."


	33. The Battle for Pelannor Fields

Chapter 33

The Battle of Pellenor Fields

As I was about to make my way to another ship I heard a voice.

"You can go no further!"

I looked over and smiled. There was my father, Legolas and Gimli.

"You shall not enter Gondor." he said.

I smirked and then silently made my way to the head ship. I remained unseen.

"And who are you to deny us passage!?"

I saw Legolas aiming his bow. I noticed Gimli nudge it. This caused Legolas' aim to be disturbed. One of the pirates fell dead.

"Well that is it! We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

"NOW BOARDING!" I cried.

I jumped up and drew Orcrist. I threw a knife into the captain's heart and then rushed forward swinging the great sword. That was when an army of the dead came forward. They were under father's command. I smiled and then steered one of the ships over to them.

"Get on!"

They jumped up and my father looked at me.

"Gilraen what were you thinking?!"

I smiled and hugged him.

"I heard what words were passed between you and grandfather. About mother." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I had to do something. I could not sit idly by."

"I know….I understand." He said.

I looked at Legolas and he hugged me tightly.

"~You shall be the death of me.~" He said.

"~I shall go wherever you go. I love you so much Legolas.~"

He kissed me hard on the lips and then I heard Gimli gasp. I looked at him in confusion.

"How came you by that sword lass?"

I took Orcrist.

"I found it. One of the pirates had it. Why?"

Legolas gently took the sword and examined it.

"This is Orcrist the Goblin-Cleaver. It was taken by my father from…"

"Lord Thorin Oakenshield." Gimli finished.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. I knew about Thorin, I knew he was the one who had reclaimed Erebor with the help of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. But how did the pirate get the sword?

"I though Lord Thorin fell in the Battle of the Five Armies." I said.

"Aye he did. Along with the last of the line of Durin. Fili and Kili his nephews." Gimli said.

"Was his voice a deep, powerful and commanding one?" I asked.

Gimli nodded. I took the sword from Legolas and closed my eyes.

_Speak to me. Please._

I waited but I could hear nothing. When I thought I had only imagined the voice, it came.

"_You are not a mortal woman. Nor are you an elf."_

I knew this had to be Thorin's voice.

_No, no I am not. I am Hal-elf and Half-mortal. The daughter of a Dunedein Ranger and the Princess of Imladris. Are you….are you the Great Lord Thorin Oakenshield?_

"_Aye I am. I met your mother once. You are so very young. I shall aid you in any way I can."_

I smiled a little and looked at Gimli.

"I can hear him. Lord Thorin. He speaks to me."

Gimli's eyes widened and I smiled even more. I sheathed the sword and went back to Legolas' arms.

_I wish I had received a chance to meet you._

"_Perhaps one day you shall."_

_I am immortal._

"_I know."_

I was confused but I had no time to think about it. We were nearly to the dock and we stayed low to the ground. Legolas looked at me.

"~No matter what happens stay by my side.~"

I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Gweston."

He smiled and then we heard the voices of the orcs.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There is knife work here that needs doing! Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

_You asked for it!_

My father, Legolas, Gimli and I jumped out weapons drawn.

"There is plenty for the three of us! May the best dwarf win!" Gimli said.

I smirked and waved Orcrist around. As we ran forward, the army of the dead came forward as well. I enjoyed the look of terror on the face of the orcs.

"_Your power __is not all you must count on! Speed and concentration is also important!"_ Thorin said.

I nodded and moved quickly and gracefully through the orcs. I blocked several of the attacks and then killed them. I smirked and then we moved farther out onto the fields. The Rohirrim fought alongside the men of Gondor. Legions of orcs were fighting against them. That however was not the worst of it. Huge Mumakil were making their way towards us.

"Reform the line!" I heard Théoden shout.

I watched the Rohirrim reform and then charge. They would not last long against the Mumakil, for they destroyed everything in their path. I had to do something.

"Legolas!" I called.

He took one look at me and knew what I was going to do. He ran forward and took my hand.

"~Together!~"

I nodded and we ran forward. I jumped forward and slashed at the legs of the Mumakil. It fell and Legolas and I only just made it to safety.

"LEGOLAS!"

Father was looking at an oncoming Mumakil.

"Legolas…"

He ran forward and climbed up the side of the beats.

"_You cannot help him now! But the King of Rohan shall need you!"_

I looked over and froze in fear. The Witch King of Angmar was about to kill Théoden.

"_You must be stronger then your fear! I am with you!"_

I took a deep breath and then rushed forward.

"Feast on his flesh!" hissed the Witch King.

"I should think not!" I shouted.

The Nazgul reared its head in my direction. I stopped and held my sword in front of me.

"Do not come between a Nazgul and his prey! I shall see you torn to pieces half-breed!" he hissed.

He let out his terrible shriek and I closed my eyes in pain.

"_OPEN YOUR EYES! FIGHT!"_

I opened my eyes and was only just able to dodge the beast. Then another warrior was there. A smaller man, who did not appear very strong. I did not have time to wonder. I jumped up and just then the small man beheaded the foul creature. As it died, the Witch King stood and looked directly at me. The second I looked at the man, I knew it was no man.

"Eowyn get your uncle out of here! NOW!"

I looked back at the Witch King. He held a deadly mace in one hand.

"I remember you! It was you who escaped us with the Halfling!"

I would not show fear.

"That it was! And I shall kill you now as I should have that day!" I said.

"None can kill me! No elf or man!"

"I am neither! I am the only daughter! I am Half-Elf!" I said.

"_You must not lose focus!"_

_I know…but I know I may not make it out of this. Perhaps we truly shall meet soon._

"_No!"_

I looked at the Witch King.

"Well then…let us finish this!" I snarled.

He screeched and swung at me. I ducked and rolled away. He wielded a sword in his other hand. As I swung at him he blocked and held me there.

"_Swing out! Quickly!"_

I did and only just missed the mace. However the blade of his sword cut my shoulder. I held back the cry of pain.

"_Gilraen! You must flee!"_

"I will not run!"

I stood up and continued to battle the Witch King. He knocked me back and Orcrist was flung from my hand. The Witch King picked me up and held me there.

"You foolish Half-breed! No man or elf can kill me!"

Suddenly I heard a small shout and then I was dropped. I looked over at Merry! He had stabbed the Witch King's leg. As I fell to the ground I felt something snap. I screamed pain and then I saw Eowyn stand. Her Uncle was losing strength, and she was angry beyond imagining.

"Well I am neither! You look upon a woman of Rohan!"

She removed her helmet and shoved her sword into the black hole that was the Witch King's face. Her sword shattered and she stumbled back. The Witch King shrieked and died. My jaw dropped and I looked at Eowyn. She was appalling when she was angry. She helped me up and we both went to Théoden. He would not last much longer.

* * *

I re-read this chapter and did not like how it was. Then I read a review and it made me realize it reallly was bad. EOwyn is the slayer of the Witch King and always will be. I wanted to see how it would be if she was not...It was not good at all!


	34. The Cost of War

Chapter 34

The Cost of War

I knelt beside Eowyn.

"You have to let me go." he whispered.

"No. I am going to save you."

"You already did. I go to my fathers." He whispered.

Tears welled in my eyes and I put my hand on Eowyn's shoulder.

"Eowyn…."

Her name was the last that he spoke. Théoden son of Thengel and the King of Rohan was dead. I closed my eyes and the tears fell. Eowyn wept for the loss of her uncle who had cared for her as a father. I left her alone to mourn and looked towards the city.

"_You fought bravely. I am sorry I doubted you."_

_In the end it was not enough. I could not save him, and Eowyn lost yet another loved one. I failed My lord Thorin. I failed._

"_No Gilraen. You tried and that is enough. There was nothing more you could have done."_

I sighed and the silent tears fell. I watched father release the army of the dead. He had become more of a king this day then any. I smiled at him, but it was still a smile filled with sorrow. Legolas walked towards me and looked into my eyes. I shook my head and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"~It will be alright. I promise.~" He said.

I wished I could believe him. I heard someone shout. I turned and saw Eomer running to the body of a now motionless Eowyn.

"NO!"

I ran forward and dropped down beside her. Tears fell from my face and I begged Eowyn to open her eyes and wake up. Someone had me stand and led me away. It was my father.

"Gilraen shh! Calm yourself."

I could not. I cried for the loss of my friend. Father picked me up and carried me into the city. I clung to him and cried into his shoulder. I was carried to the houses of healing and my father tended my shoulder. I had stopped crying but I could not find the will to speak or move.

"Gilraen?"

I did not answer him. I found the strength to stand and walk to the window. I looked out over the battlefield.

"Naneth is dying." was all I said.

He sighed and walked over to me.

"Yes, she is."

I looked away towards Mordor. My anger grew.

"Then Sauron must be destroyed!"

"Gilraen that is up to Frodo!"

I knew he was right.

"But what if he cannot get to Mount Doom?! Thousands of orcs still dwell there. They will kill him before he can get there." I said.

Father thought about this.

"He needs time Ada!" I said.

He nodded slowly.

"I believe we can give him that." He looked at me. "Gilraen you need to rest. I promise I shall come for you when I have figured this all out. Estelio nin my daughter."

I nodded and hugged him.

"Le melon Ada."

"~I love you too.~"

He kissed my forehead and then left. I sat on the bed and began to cry. I had lost many friends. Boromir, Haldir and Eowyn were gone, Théoden, and possibly Merry. And I may yet lose Frodo and Sam. My mother was dying and I could do nothing.

"Please Frodo. Wherever you are, I know you can do this. You must be strong. You are our last hope." I whispered.

Legolas came to me later that night. He checked my arm and smiled when he saw it was healing well.

"Praise the Valar."

I smiled but sadly. His smiled fell and he brushed my hair from my face.

"~Gilraen I know that the loss you have suffered is great, such is the price of war. The horrible loss. But I promise you that things will be better.~"

I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

*"Nae, gerich naergon nín. ~She was a brave and noble warrior.~"

I did not wish to cry, A few stray tears fell, but I would allow nothing more. Then my father came to me.

"Gilraen….Eowyn lives."

My eyes widened. Legolas smiled at me. I ran to the houses of healing and there she was. Breathing, her eyes open and she looked at me and smiled.

"Gilraen!"

I smiled and ran forward.

"Eowyn mellon nin!"

I wound my arms around her and closed my eyes.

"Thank the Valar!" I said.

"It will take far more to end me."

I chuckled and stayed there and talked with her for a little while. Then one of the healers came inside and said she needed her rest.

"I will come back again. But the healer is right. You need rest."

She nodded and I left. I found Legolas and smiled when I saw he was fast asleep. I leaned against the door frame and sighed. I walked through the halls and found my father in the throne room. I was about to walk out to him but he picked up the Palantir and I froze.

"Long have you hunted me and my child! Long have I eluded you and hidden her from you! No more!" He held up Anduril. "Behold the sword of Elendil!"

My eyes widened and then he suddenly dropped the Palantir and broke apart. He stepped back and I rushed to him.

*"Ada?! Mani marte?" I inquired.

He looked at me and I knew in my heart….my mother was dead. I was frozen, I could not feel anything. I fell to my knees shaking. My father wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I clung to him and cried into his shoulder.

"~I am so sorry Gilraen! I thought I could save her! That she would live….. I am so sorry!~"

"Amin mela lle Ada." I cried.

"I love you too. I never wanted this to happen."

I knew he did not, and I knew his heart was breaking. I tried to stop crying but I could not. I lost my mother and I would never see her again. I had lost so many people…but this…this was the greatest loss I had faced.

_*Alas you have my expression of deep regret._

_*What happened father? _

_*I love you father._


	35. Farewell for Now

Chapter 35

Farewell for Now

My father and I stayed there for some time together, then I made my way back to Legolas. He was awake when I walked in. He looked at me and his smile faded. Tears came to my eyes and he ran to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. He knew what had happened.

"~I am so sorry my love. I wish I could bring her back to you.~"

I said nothing. I buried my face in his chest and cried. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He held me and let me cry, never said a word. When I calmed down I looked at Legolas.

"I have to go back."

"What?"

"~I must return to Imladris. I have to see her one last time.~"

I expected him to refuse and tell me it was too dangerous. He did not.

"~I know. But you must promise you will be safe.~"

"Gweston meleth nin."

He kissed me hard on the lips and walked me to the stables. I looked at him.

"~Protect my father.~"

He nodded and I kissed him one last time. He slid his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss and then rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you Gilraen."

"And I love you Legolas. But this is not farewell. I will be back soon."

"It shall feel like an eternity to my heart. But go now and be safe."

I nodded and mounted the horse. I rode off towards Imladris, my heart yearning to go back to Legolas. Faeron flew beside me and thought his company was appreciated, it did not fully take away the aching pain in my heart. I rarely stopped to rest and after two days of traveling I felt strange. My heart felt lighter, as though a great weight had been lifted from it. For the first time in days I smiled. I looked to the East and knew immediately that Frodo had succeeded.

"He did it. He really did it! That brave hobbit." I whispered.

Faeron landed on my shoulder and I smiled and stroked his feathers. I mounted the horse and then rode off again.

I arrived home a week later and rode straight up towards my grandfather's study.

"Grandfather!"

He came out to me. I rushed into his arms.

"Gilraen? What on earth are you doing here?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Naneth she…."

"Gilraen!"

My eyes widened. Grandfather stepped aside and there was my mother. I ran into her arms.

"~But how? Father saw you dead…it was a trick! Yes that must have been it.~"

"~I almost was dead. Frodo destroyed the ring.~"

I smiled and nodded. I hugged my mother again and my grandfather hugged us both.

"~Now we must make haste to Minas Tirith.~"

I smiled and nodded.


	36. Many Reunions

Chapter 36

Many Reunions

Aragorn's POV(One time!)

The battle was won, but my beloved wife was dead. My daughter had gone back to say good-bye, and I too wished to go back. Gandalf would not hear it.

"She was my wife!" I snapped.

"Wait until your coronation. Then on that day you may ride."

I did not understand, but he had never led me astray and so I agreed. Legolas had gone to bring back his people and his father, Gimli remained, his lord would not come. I wondered what things may have been like if the Lord Thorin had lived.

Gilraen's POV

When we stopped one night grandfather looked at Orcrist.

"How did you come by this?"

My mother looked over.

"One of the pirates on the ships you mentioned…." His widened.

I told them the story, though I left out the part that Thorin and I could speak to each other.

"~You know who owned this sword do you not?~"

I nodded and he smiled lightly.

"~No doubt in a book.~"

"No…..from Thorin himself."

My mother gasped and grandfather looked at me.

"How is this possible?"

"I know not. But when I took it in my hands he told me what it was called and then said he would aid me in battle. And he has. I survived because of his guidance. Although he told me something that has puzzled me."

They waited.

"I know he fell in the Battle of the Five Armies. But he said that I would meet him. I told him I was immortal and he said he knew. Do you know what he speaks of?"

He thought long and hard before shaking his head.

"~No child I do not. But many things have happened that I have never understood. We shall just have to wait and see.~"

I nodded and then I heard him.

"_We shall meet very soon indeed Princess Gilraen of Gondor and Imladris. Very soon."_

I smiled and nodded. I fell off to sleep, dreaming of being back in Legolas' arms.

Legolas' POV (One Time!)

When I arrived home my father embraced me.

"~My son! It brings my heart joy to see you home safe.~"

"~It is good to see you father. But now we must return to Minas Tirith. Aragorn is to be crowned king, and he shall have a…..special announcement to make.~"

My father was confused but he smiled and nodded. We rode for Minas Tirith and arrived the day of the coronation. And I saw someone I had missed every second, every minute, of every day.

Gilraen's POV

I could feel him. I smiled and turned around. There he was. I smiled and ran full speed towards him. I flew into his arms and he spun me around.

"~My beautiful Gilraen! I missed you so!~"

I kissed him and placed my hands in either side of his face. When we separated I smiled.

"~And I missed you.~"

He kissed me again and then someone cleared their throat. Legolas smiled and looked at the elf, his father.

"~Father…..you remember Gilraen daughter of Aragorn.~"

Thranduil smiled at me and walked forward.

"~You have grown so very beautiful.~"

I smiled and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but then he hugged me. Legolas pulled me back into his arms and hugged me.

"Come now we must away." said grandfather.

I smiled and Legolas took my hand. We walked up to the seventh level and my mother held her banner in front of her. She had made it herself and had put love into it. I smiled and walked forward with Legolas. I saw my father and ran into his arms.

"I love you Ada."

"My beautiful daughter."

I kissed his cheek and then I went back to Legolas. Father smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hannon le."

Legolas nodded behind him and I smiled. He stepped aside and put his arm around me. Grandfather stood smiling and then my mother showed herself. MY father slowly walked towards her with wide eyes. She started to bow, but father took the banner and handed it to a guard. Then he lifted her face and she smiled. I smiled and everyone began to clap as they kissed. I looked at Legolas and he kissed me. When we separated he looked deeply into my eyes.

"~I love you Gilraen, Princess of Gondor.~"

I smiled and touched his face.

"~I love you too Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.~"

He chuckled and kissed me again. Then I heard someone clear their throat. As we separated Legolas' eyes went wide.

"It cannot be!"

MY eyes were wide and my mouth hanging open.

"At last we meet."


	37. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 37

An Unexpected Visitor

It was Thorin Oakenshield. I slowly walked forward. He smiled and bowed.

"I am certain you know who I am."

I smiled and nodded.

"Indeed I do. But as to how you are here…."

He chuckled and kissed my hand. He then looked at Legolas.

"I remember you well boy. You are your father's son. Though I may hold no kindness for him, I see you love the princess. You must take care of her. She is a warrior among her kind, and a strong one." he looked at me. "She will become a great leader of her people one day."

I smiled and hugged him. He was shocked but I did not pull back. He put his arms around me and chuckled. When I pulled away my father and mother walked over.

"Lord Thorin Oakenshield. We never met but I was there when your company took refuge in Imladris. I am Arwen Undomiel, Gilraen's mother."

He bowed then he looked to my father and bowed.

"You have a beautiful and strong daughter my lord."

Father smiled and put his arm around me.

"I do, and I am immensely proud of her."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Now Thranduil came forward and his eyes went wide.

"You!?"

Thorin glared at him.

_This could end badly. _

I gave my father a worried look and he cleared his throat.

"~Lord Thranduil, I have known you for many years and I hope that our friendship may be maintained. But Lord Thorin Oakenshield is here as my daughter's guest. I hope that we will be able to show respect.~" Ada said.

Thranduil's jaw was tight and he nodded curtly. Legolas cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Aragorn my friend I believe you had an important announcement."

Ada smiled and I looked at him confused. He winked at me and then took my mother's hand. They walked up to the doors of the throne room but did not go in. They turned and looked at everyone.

"I have a most wonderful announcement to make." Everyone was silent now. "My wife and I, have a daughter. Her name is Gilraen, she stands there with the Prince of Mirkwood. And it brings much joy to my heart to tell you all that they are to be wed."

There was a deafening applause and I smiled. Legolas took my hand and we walked up to my mother and father. Thranduil also came with us. Thorin winked at me and I smiled. Ada stood between Legolas and I. He smiled and joined our hands.

"~I know you two have already been married by elven right, but in 3 days time we shall hold a wedding fit for the two of you.~"

I smiled and hugged him.

"Gerich veleth nin Ada."

He chuckled and hugged me.

Later that night, I went to my room. The sounds of celebration could still be heard. I stood on my balcony and the cool night air blew in my face. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard the door open. I turned and smiled at my husband. He walked forward with a smile on his face and kissed me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into him. His hands went to my shoulders and slipped my dress down. He kissed down my neck to my shoulders. As he slid my dress further down he kissed every bit of skin he exposed. I pulled him back towards the bed and fell back onto it. He climbed on top of me and continued to kiss me.

"~You are so beautiful. My flawless elven jewel.~"

I smirked.

"~Half-elven.~"

He chuckled and soon my dress was on the floor. I removed his tunic and leaned up and placed kisses down his chest. He moaned and kissed my neck. He began to suck and nip at the soft skin there and I moaned and dug my nails into his muscular back. His breeches were still on and that was not alright. I reached down and untied them and then pushed them down. My hand brushed against his erection and he shivered. I smiled but then he grabbed my hands and pinned them above me. He smiled with a playful gleam in his eyes. I scowled.

"~You know I hate it when you do that.~"

"~Precisely.~"

I had to smile. He let my hands go and I clutched the sheets. He made his way down my body and then his mouth closed around one of my breasts. I gasped and I wanted so badly to touch him, but I knew he would only pin my hands again. After he had given attention to both breasts I pulled his lips back to mine and held him to me tightly. I could feel him rubbing against me. I moaned into his mouth and started to push into me.

When he was fully inside me he pulled out until only his head was in me, then thrust back in. I screamed in pleasure and his mouth was on mine again. He entered me with his tongue and explored my mouth. He thrusted harder and harder into me until he touched the edge of my womb, each time a new wave of pleasure washed over me. I clenched around his manhood and he reached down to massage my clit. It was too much! I let my orgasm take over and he emptied himself deep inside me. He kissed my lips softly and pulled out of me. He pulled me onto his chest and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"Le melon Gilraen." he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him gently. He smiled as I pulled away and stroked his face.

"Le melon meleth nin."


End file.
